Blood Guilt
by Oni Isis
Summary: AU MXA Everyone has their little secret some big, some small and in Misao's case dark. How can she keep the one she loves safe when he's determined to unravel her illusion of normality?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RK or any of the characters...all I own is my shoe box home so don't sue. **_

Rating: R - just to be safe

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ruronui Kenshin**_

_

* * *

_

**BLOOD GUILT**

* * *

Misao crouched on her knees by the side of her unfortunate victim. She was probably around the age of about 25, with shoulder length brown hair veiling her face. Gently using her fingers Misao pushed the strands out the way, cringing at the expression of utmost terror upon the girl's pretty face. Looking down at the girl, Misao felt waves of guilt pound mercilessly at her temples. The girls eyes were so wide, the whites shone all round, rapidly being covered by a misty film. Stifling a sob, Misao covered the accusing eyes with her palm and drew it down, closing the lids forever. Struggling to balance in her crouched position, Misao gazed down at the fatal wounds she had inflicted, making sure she hadn't have left any incriminating evidence. Trailing her eyes down, Misao choked at the mass of torn flesh that was once the woman's torso. The large unnatural hole glistened in the moonlight and oozed slowly with blood, to eventually join the black puddle surrounding her. 

"I'm sorry..." Misao whispered to the girl, as she gently caressed her tear streaked cheek, her own tears dripping from her chin.

Rising quickly, Misao stepped out of the alley and began to lithely run as fast as she could. She wanted out run the pain and guilt that stalked her, she wanted to forget the night, forget who she was, and what she was. But no matter how hard she pushed, Misao could never stop it from catching up; she never won no matter how hard she tried. Gliding past the harbour, Misao shuddered at the abandoned piers and huge company boats, which rested in the dark waters. The large loading cranes above towered down, casting long shadows over the ships and already black water. Pausing for a moment, she stopped in front of a homeless person's fire, raging in an empty steel canister, and shed her knee length coat, that was covered in the majority of the girl's blood. Rolling the material into a tight ball, she threw it into the raging depths, watching the hot colours swirl until it caught a light.

As she ran, a woman in the window caught her attention, bringing her to an instant stop in front of her. The woman's glowing orbs reflected her pain, shining through the incriminating ruby liquid, which covered her delicate pixie face. _Why did I have to become such a monster, what did I do to disserve this life?_

Suddenly a car streaked past, jolting Misao back to reality, _what am I doing standing here? I'm so stupid, anyone can be watching me_. Cussing her carelessness, she returned back to the glass, but the spell was broken, and only revealed the mess she was in. Sadly, even with the protection of her coat, her powder blue turtleneck was streaked with blood, and her jeans were no better, the once blue hems, turned a dark black. Misao sighed and pulled off her wool turtleneck, using it as a towel in an effort to remove the blood staining face.

When Misao thought she looked presentable, she tucked her turtleneck under her arm, and walked into the lobby of her apartment building. Striding into the elevator, she pushed the 23rd floor button and felt the elevator move up with a jolt. As the steel doors opened, she jogged to her apartment and slipped the key into the lock. Turning the key anti-clockwise, her sensitive hearing heard the definite 'click', indicating it was open.

Slamming the door closed, she sighed in relief as the façade - that had stopped her from crying - slipped away, causing her horrible guilt to wash over her, like a tsunami. _This is the third this month and the fourteenth this year, why is the number increasing? I used to only need two a year plus animals, but it seems as much as I try to resort to animals, I only want humans. Oh god what am I going to do? _Misao thought, banging her head on the wall, instantly regretting it as it increased her budding headache. Messaging her temples with her fingers, she walked to her bathroom, fighting the nausea that threatened to cripple her over a toilet. _I've been doing this for years, yet I never get used to it. _

Swirling the crystal taps on her shower, she stripped off, throwing her clothes into a black plastic bag prepared for these events. Stepping into the shower, she stood under the hot water, letting it wash the caked blood from her skin.

Turning the crystal tap, she increased the heat so that very soon the bathroom was full of steam, clinging to the mirrors and tiles. But that didn't stop Misao from raising the heat again, till it was at its maximum, burning her skin as the rivulets went down her body. Grabbing her sponge, she squirted nearly half the bottle onto it and proceeded to violently scrub at her flesh

_So much blood...must remove it,_ even when all the blood was gone, she kept scrubbing, despite her skin becoming red and sore. Turning the shower off, she collapsed onto the floor, cradling her face as fatigue rolled over her. Standing up, Misao swayed dangerously, as she tried to control her sobs. Wrapping a fluffy towel around her body, she shuffled though the connecting door to her bedroom, securing her towel under her elbow, as she riffled in her draws. Slipping on some underwear and a jade green camisole, she slid into her bed, curling into a tight ball as she drew the sheets up to her ears. Misao whimpered as she thought of the girl, lying dead and cold in that alley. Squeezing her eyes shut she forced herself not to think about it as sleep claimed her.

* * *

A alone figure silhouetted against the silver moon, his inky bangs blowing across his terrifyingly beautiful face. 

_Where are you Misao? I've been searching for years, yet I am still unsuccessful. _

_I've hurt you so much, _his eyes clouding over, _but this time I'll make everything right, I'll earn your love again._

_And this time I won't hesitate to make you one of us. Because of my reluctance to bring you into the night world I lost you... _his hands balling into tight fists, _and I'll kill any one who dares to get in my way,_ he vowed, his fangs elongating, as he jumped off the cliff, gliding towards the city.

_

* * *

_

**- Lady Isis**

© 08-07-04


	2. Chapter 2

_  
_**Disclaimer**_I don't own RK or any of the characters...all I own is my shoe box home so don't sue._

**Rating: **R - _just to be safe its probably gonna be a pretty gruesome fic_

_One more thing I'm no good at the -san -chan thing so I'm just going to leave it out also this story is based in Japan_

…

_** B-L-O-O-D G-U-I-L-T **_

_CHAPTER 2_

…

Misao groaned as she opened her eyes, the sun which was streaming though the windows of her apartment flared in her vision making her snap them back closed

"What's the time," she moaned, looking over to her side cabinet clock squinting to read which digits the hands were on, "Shit 9:22," she exclaimed swinging her legs out of the warm covers of her bed, "I'm late again!"

Stumbling to her study, almost tripping over a plant pot, she picked up the phone resting beside her computer and dialled her work number.

It rang about three times before being answered by a polite voice, "Hello I'm Naru from Chikara Fashion how can I help you?"

"Hey Naru," Misao said groggily to her secretary.

"Misao! Where are you?" Naru asked, concern lacing her voice.

Misao answered vaguely, "I'm afraid that I'm going to be quite late in getting to work, can you please hold my calls-"

"Are you okay, is something wrong?" she interrupted.

"No no I'm fine, thanks for your concern Naru. Hopefully I'll see you by at most 11 o'clock, but no guarantee's, you know me! Always late or something," she laughed.

"Okay then Misao, see you soon," Naru answered in a reassured tone.

"Buh bye," Misao finished before putting the phone down and sighing.

It was a good thing she was the boss of her own business, other wise she'd be fired for the amount of days she was late.

Remembering last night's events, she grimaced and headed to her bathroom picking up the bloody clothes that sat on the pale violet tiles. Placing the black bag beside the front door in her corridor, she returned back to her bedroom and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and her favourite baggy grey jersey, from where they rested over a chair, quickly getting dressed. Shoving her house keys in the jeans pocket, she proceeded to put some socks on followed by shoving her feet into ankle length boots.

Finally ready to leave she grabbed the bag by the top, not even bothering to brush her hair or put any makeup on, and left the apartmentJogging to the elevator, just before it closed she jumped in having to share it with a woman who looked around sixty. The woman looked down at Misao from the end of her nose in obvious disgust at her appearance, sighing Misao rolled her eyes, _I don't give a damn about what people think I look like, it will at least keep them away till I finish my job. _Misao smiled weakly at the woman.

"What are you grinning about?" The woman snapped, when she realized Misao was watching her

"Its just you have a bit of cello tape on your top." She replied as she gently pulled the tape off her crushed velvet jacked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" she yelled, moving to the corner of the elevator scowling as she held her jacket closed over her wide chest, "You shouldn't touch things that you can't afford," she added.

At this Misao had to laugh, she couldn't contain it, even when the woman shot her an evil looking glare she just couldn't stop, so bringing her hand up over to her mouth she attempted to muffle it until her laughs had subsided. The reason she was laughing was because the brand clothes the woman was wearing, was designed and produced by 'Chikara', Misao's own business and here the woman was insulting the business owner who she presumed was a tramp, what irony for the woman.

As the elevator stopped at the lobby floor, the woman walked out with her nose in the air, snottily huffing at Misao which caused her to bite her lip in an effort to keep her from re-laughing. As the elevator doors closed again she pushed the button that would take her to the basement floor, where people parked their cars and the janitors main supplies were kept.

Hastily, she jogged out the elevator as soon as the doors were wide for her to squeeze through; as she left the bright elevator she was hit with the car fume smell that went up her nose, threatening to make her sneeze. Running across the car park to get away from the irritating smell, she reached a large door that was clearly labelled,

**'JANITOR ROOM**

**PRIVATE'**

Whipping out her key ring, taking no heed of the warning, she looked around to see if any one was watching then slipped the key – which she had stolen from the main desk and copied –into the lock giving her access to enter. Pushing the door only slightly open she squeezed through the small space allowance and gently pushed the door closed, hitting the light switch. After a few seconds the cylinder lights that went horizontally across the ceiling pinged on, producing weak light that jumped and flared every now and again.

The room was smallish crammed with chemicals, paints and tools, but Misao didn't come to steal supplies, stealthily dodging objects in her path she crouched in front of the industrial incinerator and swung the square flap open. Misao looked into the depths of a raging fire which danced over the trash within, bundling the clothes in the bag she pushed the whole lot into the opening, giving it a small push with her fingers when it jammed. Watching for a moment the black plastic began to shrivel and disintegrate, letting the flames lick the contents within until they caught alight. Seeing them burn she closed the incinerator door, _Good that gets rid of that problem._

Standing up she walked back to the doors flicking the lights off, glancing over her shoulder she took in the dark room, her eyes being drawn to the orange-red colour of the glowing incinerator. Re-locking the door she ran back to the elevator pushing the '23rd' floor button as the doors opened. She was so deep in thought she almost missed getting off the elevator at her destination, fishing in her pockets she pulled the keys out and opened her apartment slamming the door closed.

"I need another shower," Misao mumbled to her self, steering her body to the bathroom.

Wrenching the huge jersey off, she unbuttoned the jeans and pulled her shoes and socks off. Turning the taps anti-clock wise she put her hand under the shower head, until the water was at her desired temperature, before stepping under the steaming jets. Grabbing a bottle, resting within notch in the wall, she sniffed the body wash before lathering it over her skin, _ummm vanilla if it wasn't soap I'd be eating it._

Rinsing her hair, she turned the tap off and grabbed a towel off the rack, quickly striding through into her room, she dried any moisture that still rested on her skin with the plush material. _Now what to wear? _Opening the doors to her walk in cupboard, she moved around the racks of hung up clothes pushing them apart to find the perfect choice. _This one will do, _grabbing a black pantsuit, though black wasn't her favourite colour it was a tradition for her to wear black the next day to show her respect for the person she had just killed.

Going back into her bedroom, she put on a lacy white bra and panties then buttoned up the white blouse she had chosen. Sliding the pencil straight pants over her hips, she sat in front of her dressing table and clipped a simple gold pendant around her neck, liking the way it drew attention to the white skin of her lower throat, revealed by the three initial undone buttons. For makeup all she chose to wear was some pink tinted lip-gloss and pale mocha eye shadow, then proceeded to braid her unusually long hair. _Whats the time?_

Glancing at the clock she sighed, "10:30 time does fly, best get going now."

Grabbing the matching tailored jacket off her unmade bed, she slipped it on creating a nice contrast with the white blouse and the blackness of the suit. _Perfect _as she smoothed the jacket over her hips, brushing the non-existent lint off the lapels, slipping her feet into her ankle length boots she headed back to the bathroom. Lifting the discarded jeans off the ground, she slipped her fingers into the pocket drawing out the apartment keys _okay, now we're ready._ Walking to the front door, she hooked her black leather handbag off the sofa and dropped the keys into it, _lets get to work._

Taking the elevator back down to the lowest floor, she inserted the keys into her modern BMW car and dropped into the tan leather seats. Starting the ignition the car purred, changing gears she drove out of the underground parking manoeuvring it around the city until she arrived at her destination, another high-rise building with purplish-blue tinted windows that shone like mirrors. Labelled on the first floor where shoppers entered, was the business name 'CHIKARA', driving around the block she came to the private parking area under the building and parked her car in the space marked 'Ms. Makimachi.'

Climbing out of her car, she pushed the automatic locking system on her key ring and climbed – yet again into another elevator, choosing one of the highest floors. The elevator jolted slightly before climbing up the various stories to her floor, as the door pinged open she walked out into a corridor.

"Good Morning Miss Makimachi," Some one yelled from within an office.

"Morning," she replied, leaning into the office for a moment then proceeded down the hall.

"Hello Miss Makimachi having a nice day today?"

"Yes wonderful," she lied, as she thought of what she had done this morning guilty.

Swinging the door open to another office, a small woman working behind a gigantic desk looked up, then smiled when she realized it was Misao

"Good morning Misao," she said.

"Morning Naru, how's Naru Junior?" Misao asked, as she walked over to the secretary's desk, leaning on her elbows to get a view of Naru's swelled belly.

"Um she, or it could be a he, but I hope it's a she, is okay," Misao smiled at her secretaries babbling, "But Rukio wants it to be a boy, I don't mind either as long as he, she's healthy!"

"So what did the doctor say about the baby yesterday at your appointment?"

"Well he said that I should be expecting any day now, I'm so excited about it. It'll be our first baby, I haven't even given birth yet but Rukio's talking about having more kids. I told him to hold on for a while and focus all our attention on the up coming baby, but really I don't think I want to have another kid, its been so hard the last nine months all the mood swings and morning sickness is rather exhausting. Oh no I'm rambling again which is keeping you from work," Naru exclaimed.

"No, no that's why I hired you. I chose someone who I could socialize with during work and you were the only perfect one that could do the work and talk at the same time! Did the doctor say any thing else?"

"Uh yeah, he wants me to take it easy and try to not to get stressed," she added sheepishly.

"Well that's fine, here is my new expectations for you 1- Don't do any hard work; at all. 2-Take lots of regular breaks say about, five a day. 3- come to lunch with me. 4- Have lots of fun. 5- go home at 2'o clock every day and 6- Don't do any hard work again." Misao said, brightly.

"But-" Naru said uncertainly, only to be interrupted by Misao.

"And don't worry about your salary it shall remain the same, plus I'm going to give you a bonus for all the hard work you have put in for the last few years!"

"Yes, but who's going to file all your work and take your phone calls."

"Remember Naru," Misao waggled her finger in front of Narus eyes, "I'm the boss, and you shall do as I shall say." She smiled.

"Yes boss," Naru replied, doing a fake salute.

"Excellent, well I'd best get some work done."

Stepping into her office she went to one of her big windows and looked down at the cars zooming below, waves of sadness suddenly rolled over her as the tears prickled in her eyes, not just because of the girl that had been murdered, but with a new grief

_Naru has a wonderful husband and is expecting a baby very soon…how I envy her. It must be nice to have someone who loves her so dearly…I wonder if I'll ever find lo…ugh what am I talking about! _Misao shook her head at her thoughts and sat in the huge 'boss' chair.

"Ugh who needs love. Your partners begin to dominate over you, they expect you to just keep poppin' babies out…and…and," she said, listing all the annoying things in an effort to try and convince her herself she didn't need it.

Too bad it didn't work, for when Misao brought her fingers up to her face she felt moisture on her skin and realized she had tears run down her cheeks. Standing up, she walked into her adjoining bathroom and closed the door using a tissue to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Maybe I do want love, **BUT MONSTERS LIKE ME DON'T DESERVE IT!" **She yelled at her image in the mirror, suddenly infuriated by her thoughts.

Bringing her arm back she smashed it into the mirror, hearing it crack on impact. For a few moments Misao leaned heavily upon the sink trying to control her breathing, then burst into full tears as her knees gave and she slumped onto the floor.

"I don't deserve love and I don't deserve life," she whispered between her heaving sobs.

"Misao," came a hesitant voice as the door flew open to reveal a worried Naru, "I heard a noi- OH MY GOD MISAO, WHAT HAPPENED!" She yelled looking at Misao's hand.

Misao looked down at her hand, and was quite shocked. Her hand was bleeding profusely soaking through her pantsuit and beginning to spill onto the ground, she saw chunks of mirror imbedded in her fist and looked up at the mirror. The large mirror had huge cracks leading from the centre point of where she had smashed it and smears of blood streaked its surface, some of the pieces where missing and she presumed they were in her fist. She hadn't felt the initial pain, but now looking at the wound she felt the pain travel up her arm and her shoulder into her head, where she felt suddenly very dizzy.

"Woah," Misao moaned, as she brought her hand up to her dizzy forehead.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Was all Naru could say, as she leant against a wall sliding down as her legs gave in.

Misao even in her pain, noticed Naru hyperventilating her eyes hooked on the sight of Misao's bloody hand, perspiration beganning to gather on her forehead. Suddenly Naru squealed in pain her body curling around her stomach

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD" she yelled looking down at the floor,

Misao followed her gaze between Naru's legs where she saw the obvious clear liquid beginning to pool wetting her dress.

**"SHIT NARU, YOUR BABY'S COMING!"** Misao yelled, instantly jumping to her feet ignoring her own pain.

Rushing to run to her desk but stopped when she noticed Naru whimpering for her to stay.

"I'll be right back, I promise," she said, gently squeezing Naru's hand.

Running to her desk she grabbed the phone violently off the hook and dialed 911

"Come on, come on, someone pick up, pick up…"

"911 services how can I help you?" came a cheery voice that made Misao want to scream.

"I need an ambulance at the Chikara fashion building NOW," Misao didn't realize she was yelling into the phone.

"What is your reason," the voice said, hearing the seriousness in Misao's tone.

"My secretary's having a baby, please get here fast," Misao begged.

"We're on our way." Slamming the phone carelessly down, Misao ran back to the bathroom to see Naru holding onto the door frame in an effort to get up, her face dripping with sweat.

"Don't worry Naru the Ambulance is coming."

Knowing how hard it would be for the doctors to get Naru down from her floor, Misao – as gently as possible – lifted her up bridal style and carried her calmly and as carefully as possible out of their offices. Making it to the open elevator, Misao looked in dismay when she saw it was full but when people saw the emergency Misao faced, they quickly got out.

As the elevator rode down, Naru whimpered in pain as the tears ran from her eyes.

"Its okay Naru, the ambulance will be waiting and you'll give birth to a nice and healthy baby, just a you and Rukio wanted," she reassured.

"Close your eyes and think of your wonderful baby," she said in a silky tone, which surprised Misao as she was screaming her head off inside, but Naru didn't know that and she closed her eyes under Misao's instruction imagining her baby.

"Now think of how happy Rukio will be when he see's what a gorgeous baby you will give him and from then on you and Rukio will be official parents."

When the elevator doors opened she jogged swiftly to the exit, trying her best not to jolt Naru as she ran though her store. The people shopping around looked in shock at this tiny figure having the strength to lift a pregnant woman, bigger than her and still remain careful and agile.

"Excuse me, coming through," Misao yelled as she ran past the people, who parted to let her through.

Just as Misao made it to the exit, she notice an ambulance speeding through the traffic lights and come to a stop just out side the doors, Misao sighed in relief and ran to the first man who jumped out from the front seat.

"Please help," she panted from her run.

The man looked initially shocked to see Misao carrying such a heavy load, but got back to business when he opened the door and pulled out an emergency bed. Laying Naru gently on the bed, she found her hand clamped in a death grip that wouldn't let go.

"Don't leave me," Naru moaned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she answered, as the ambulance man nodded giving her permission to go with them.

Holding onto Naru's hand, despite her fingers going blue, she stroked Naru's sweaty forehead to distract her as the ambulance man inserted a needle into the soft skin of the inner elbow. The ambulance ride to the hospital was uneventful for Misao, she was constantly trying to keep her balance as the vehicle went over a bump or turned round a particularly sharp corner. Her head was splitting with a throbbing head ache from the wail of the siren, which shatteredthough her sensitive hearing, but she showed no pain to be strong for Naru.

When they reached the hospital, the doors of the ambulance were flung open to reveal grim looking men who hoisted Naru out of the vehicle and rolled her through the doors of the Emergency Room. Naru never once let Misao's hand free as she ran beside the travelling stretcher, the ambulance staff yelled a diagnosis over Naru's body to the doctor, but Misao wasn't listening. She focused on Naru and hoped with all her might she would be alright; she'd never forgive herself if something happened to the baby. Just as they reached the emergency room Misao was stopped by one of the staff,

"I'm sorry, but we can't have you go any further."

"But what's going to happen?" Misao asked panicky.

"We will inform you on the doctors actions once we know what he wants us to do, so please take a seat and wait." Turning around the nurse ran off into the emergency room.

Misao collapsed onto one of the chairs in the waiting room, when a thought dawned on her, _Rukio should be here to witness the birth of his baby_. Shakily standing she went to the receptionist typing furiously on her keyboard.

"Do you have a telephone directory, and can I use it," Misao asked politely, the receptionist didn't even answer nor take her eyes off her computer screen as she handed the phone book blindly to Misao.

"Thanks," Misao said over her shoulder as she rushed to her seat.

"Ummm Rukio works at," she racked her brain trying to remember where Naru said he worked, "Green Sapphire Bar and Restaurant!" she yelled triumphantly, causing people to look strangely at her making her blush slightly.

Shuffling through the directory, she thumbed the corners of the pages turning them once she had skimmed over at the names.

"Here," putting her finger directly on the fancy square box that doubled as an add and a phone number.

Sliding her hands into her suit pocket to grab her cell phone, she groaned when she found nothing there and remembered putting her phone in her handbag, which was conveniently in her office.

"Crap! My day just keeps getting worse and worse."

Placing her elbows on her thighs, she rested her head in her hands leaning forwards, _if I had my kunai I'd kill some one right about now_. Lifting her head from her hands she got a fright when she saw a cell phone suddenly right in front of her vision.

"Shit!" Was the first thing that came to her mind as she expressed the shock she had received.

Misao looked around, the few people that were sitting in the room were again looking strangely at her, and an old woman across the room muttered about 'young kids these days, have no manners.' Misao blushed again and brought her attention back to the cell phone being offered to her. Following the hand, holding the cell, up she came to the face of the person. It was a very beautiful woman with pitch black hair running loose down her mid back, framing a lovely slender face with nice purplish-brown eyes, her blood red lips stood out forming a small smile of amusement. She was obviously part of the staff as she was wearing a regulation knee length doctor's coat opened at the front to show a slender figure wearing a black fitted skirt and cream blouse.

"Here use this to make your call." She encouraged.

"Thanks," Misao replied, tentatively taking the silver flip phone from her fingers.

Pushing Rukio's work number she waited as it began to ring and was almost instantly answered.

"Green Sapphire Bar and Restaurant, how can I help you?" A female voice asked.

"Uh…can I please talk to Rukio?" she asked.

"One moment while I transfer your call," the voice was replaced with classical music before being lifted up again.

"Yup," came a masculine voice.

"Can I speak to Rukio please?" Misao asked yet again.

In the background Misao heard the person yelling, "Yo Rukio, someone on the phone for ya."

She listened while the phone was shuffled between hands, "Hello."

"Hello Rukio, I'm Naru's boss Mis-"

"Oh no- is something wrong?" he interrupted, fear evident in his voice.

Unable to contain her sobs Misao burst into tears on the phone "Yes, please come to the local hospital, fast, Naru's having the baby."

"Oh God, I'll be there as fast as I can," he said sounding shocked as the phone was put down and Misao listened to the broken dial tone, still crying.

"Thank you Miss," As Misao handed the phone back.

"Megumi."

"Thank you, Megumi" Misao repeated.

"Hey are you all right?" Megumi asked with concern.

"Yes, but I'm the reason Naru had her baby early." Misao said wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket.

"No that not what I meant, your hand," she pointed out, crouching in front of Misao and lifting her hand from her lap, "I think this is going to need medical attention."

"Oh no, no its fine. Its not that bad," Misao said managing a weak smile.

"Well if that looks fine, I think I'm going to have to go back to medical school. Come on this is actually quite serious; you don't want to risk permanent damage now do you?"

_There won't be any damage, as it shall heal in a couple hours_ Misao wanted to say, but Megumi left no gap for Misao to answer as she pulled her off the waiting room chair, steering her down the corridor away from the emergency room.

Pushing open a door to another room, Megumi held it back indicating for Misao to enter who hesitantly did. The room was sterile white and cream, shelves stacked with tools and drugs were attached to the walls and in the middle was a metal table. Megumi sensing Misao's discomfort, pulled her along by her arm to a bed against a wall, where she sat her down.

"Right, just wait while I clean my hands. Don't run away!" she joked.

It was a very tempting idea Misao thought, as she watched Megumi pull a white cloth over her hair to keep it out of the way then turning to the sink on the wall to wash her hands. 'Snap' went Megumi's latex gloves as she pulled them on.

"So tell me Misao, where do you work?" she asked, casually lifting Misao's hand to examine it from a closer angle.

"Umm…I own Chikara fashion business," she answered softly.

"Wow, you own that place," sounding very surprised raising her eyes back up to Misao.

"So who was that you bought in to the emergency department?"

"That was Naru, my secretry, she was pregnant and suddenly she went into labor, I guess Naru will quit her job after this to look after her baby." Misao sighed, "It means I have to go through hours of interviews to find a new one."

"Well actually, I have a friend who needs a job." Megumi said.

"Oh really, can you tell me a bit about them?" She asked.

"Well her names Kaoru, she's young but very efficient at getting things done which is a surprise considering how much she socializes," Megumi answered adding ,"Well this looks pretty bad, I think we're going to have to use an anaesthetic and stitches."

Misao groaned, _great stitches just what I need, _"Does it really need stit-" but her speech was interrupted by the door being flung open to reveal a grinning man chewing a fish bone.

"Hey Fox," he said huskily, walking over to her and wrapping his muscled arms around her waist, pulling her close resting his cheek on her cloth covered hair.

Misao presumed this man was Megumi's boyfriend. He was handsome she had to admit with dark chocolate brown hair defying gravity.

"Can't you see Rooster head that I'm busy," she said wrestling out of his hold as his brown eyes, that held amusement, swivelled to where Misao sat.

Sauntering over to where Misao sat on the edge of the bed, he extended his hand, "I'm Sagara Sanosuke but you can call me Sano for short," flashing her his daring grin.

"I'm Makimachi Misao," she replied, lifting her arm to accept his handshake.

"Woah," he interrupted pulling back, "That would make one nasty handshake," he joked, but had an uneasy look on his face.

Misao blushed when she realized she had offered him her damaged hand.

"See Rooster head, I told you I was busy!" Megumi said in an annoyed tone as she pushed past Sano.

Misao blanched as she saw the injections Megumi was holding in her hand, "Ahh, you're not going to use, use those are you?" Misao asked laughing nervously.

Ohohohohoho, Megumi laughed "Don't tell me you're scared of needles."

Misao gulped, "No, no I'm just not entirely comfortable with them," she replied as she glanced at Sano sending him a silent plea of help.

Sano shook his head very slightly before spinning his finger at the side of his head to indicate Megumi was crazy.

"I saw that Rooster head," Megumi growled, "Your making Misao nervous, don't worry the injection might hurt a little initially, but the anaesthetic will make it less painful to remove the shards. By the way, how did you get this?" Megumi asked.

"Ah," Misao thought trying to think of an excuse, "I broke a glass yesterday, and I tripped in my office today so I tried to break the fall but my hand landed in the glass."

"Oh that must have hurt, Rooster stop breathing down my neck!" she yelled.

"Sorry Fox, but is it my fault your so damn sexy?" He defended as he trailed his fingers down her back, Misao blushed in embarrassment at his intimate mood.

"Well can you please let me do this job?" she asked grabbing a small stool on which she sat on in front of Misao, pulling with her a table attached with wheels to her side that held all the doctors tools.

"Okay, for now," he said as he leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Right this will sting slightly, okay?" Megumi warned.

"Okay," came Misao's horse reply as she watched the needle slide into the skin of her hand.

G_od I hate needles _as Megumi squeezed the clear liquid out of the cylinder tube, repeating the process another three times at different areas over her hand. Very soon Misao felt her fingers in her hand go numb as it climbed into the back of her hand and up her lower arm. Misao tried to move her fingers, but found she couldn't and the pain she had felt a couple of minutes before had faded.

"Right this is only a local anaesthetic so you will still feel the pain." She said as she picked up a white cloth that looked like a tissue and squirted a yellow liquid into its folded surface.

"This is disinfectant, it will keep your wound clean and kill any germs." She supplied wiping the cloth over Misao's numb hand.

It was strange for Misao to watch Megumi clean her hand and never once feel it.

"Okay now I'm going to remove the glass shards from your skin, please be aware that it's going to hurt." She warned picking up a pair of tweezers and clicking them open and closed.

"Okay I'm ready," Misao confirmed, understanding what Megumi was saying as she went into the wound clamping down on the biggest visible chunk of glass.

Misao gritted her teeth as Megumi began to ease the glass out, wincing when she felt her flesh being cut, _its painful even with the anaesthetic, it must be like hell with out it_. Misao saw the first piece of glass slide from her skin; it was about a centimetre long and wide with a sharp point, coated thickly in her blood. As soon as the first piece of glass was removed from the wound a new wave of blood followed, to trail down her wrist at the slight incline her hand was positioned. Quickly Megumi dropped the shard into the shallow steel bowl and picked up a new cloth, gently wiping the fresh red liquid off Misao's hand to get a clear view at the second shard.

Misao gasped suddenly in pain, her eyes bulging as Megumi pulled at the second piece of glass that refused to come out, Megumi frowned as she tentatively tugged it again. Misao moaned at that action but it still didn't come free. Megumi grimaced as she twisted the glass sideways manoeuvring it out of the wound, dropping the glass into the shallow bowl she grabbed her cloth and quickly dabbed the new blood away.

Megumi winced at the expression on Misao's face. She had her eyes squeezed shut and was biting her lip so hard that she detected she had drawn blood.

"Jeez Fox, can't you be a bit lighter." Sano said seriously, as he pushed off the wall and walked over to Megumi, "If Aoshi found you were hurting his Mi- OUCH," Misao opened her eyes to see what the noise was about, to see Sano hunching over rubbing his stomach.

"Fox why the hell did you do that!" He cried indignantly.

"I told you not to lean over me, I need space to work and if you get hit with my elbow it was your choice to come so close." She explained calmly, her eyes never once leaving Misao's wound as she picked out the tiny splinters with the tweezers, _how can she see them? _Misao wondered.

"Right I think that's all the glass gone," Megumi said, grabbing her cloth with disinfectant and wiping it over the profusely bleeding wound, "We'll have to stitch it up now." She finished grabbing a curved needle and some very thin black thread, squeezing her eye closed as she focused on its blunt end and pushed the thread through the tiny hole.

Misao's cheek twitched at the thought of more needles, "Umm do we really need to stitch it up?"

"But of course! We wouldn't want you bleeding all over the place." _Damn, that would mean that I would have to come back in to have them removed, but it would have healed by then, damn damn damn._

Misao felt the slight pressure and sting as the needle broke through the raw skin of her hand. Watching Megumi she wove her needle between the torn flesh, bringing each side neatly back together but the black stitching was very obvious as it contrasted with the paleness of her skin.

"There," Megumi exclaimed as she got her steel scissors and cut the thread off, "All done, that took eight stitches to close up so you'd best not go falling into glass again." She said giving it one more wipe with the disinfectant so she could clearly examine her handiwork.

"Well then, I'd best go and see how Naru is, oh what's your number so I can arrange an appointment for your friend." Misao said as she stood up and headed to the door.

"Uh-uh go back to the bed," Megumi ordered pointing to the bed, "I'm not finished yet, and Sano?" Getting his attention.

"Mmmm," Sano replied to show he was listening.

"Make your self useful and write down Kaoru's cell phone number."

Sano mumbled to himself as he looked around the room ,"Uh one problem babe."

"And what's that?" Megumi asked, only half interested as she pulled out a roll of bandage and heading back to where Misao was standing.

"Theres no paper in this room."

Megumi paused her wrapping of Misao's hand to answer, "I have a pad in my coat pocket, but you'll have to wait until I've completed this job."

"No need fox," Sano said whispering loud enough for Misao to hear, as he slipped his hands down Megumi's hips into the side pockets looking for the pad.

"Its in the right pocket you moron!" she yelped as he began to feel her up.

Extracting a yellow pad from her pocket he grinned in victory, "and I'll lend this too," slipping an arm over her shoulder and pulling a pen from her breast pocket.

"Right, that's the bandages on, now remember to change the bandages regularly to avoid infection, Sano have you written her number down?"

"Almost just a sec…there done," Sano grinned at his achievement, "Now foxy lady lets go out for lunch," He said as he wrapped his hand around Megumi's tiny waist, handing the paper with untidily scrawled numbers to Misao.

"I'd best get going, I want to see how Naru is, is that okay now?"

"Yep you can go now, see you later Misao," Megumi said over her shoulder, while Sano just grunted and nodded his goodbyes.

_Oh drat I didn't ask how much that cost, guess I'll just have to send some money in later. Now I'd best go and see how Naru is_. But Misao suddenly stopped and frowned as she thought of something _how did Megumi know my name before Sano got there? _Walking down the corridor she made her way back to the emergency room trying to think of possible explanations as to how she knew her name.

…

"Wow Megumi, she's really grown up from that gawky teenager she used to be, but she's still as clutzy as ever to fall into a glass, maybe she was drunk."

"Uh-uh our little friend was lying," Megumi corrected lifting a shard of glass from the steel container and washing it under the faucet.

"Huh?" Was Sano's witty response.

"This is mirror, not ordinary glass." As she walked over to Sano and placed the shard of clean mirror in his palm.

"Then why the hell did she lie?" Sano asked confused.

"Who knows," was Megumi's reply, "Who knows."

…

_** B-L-O-O-D G-U-I-L-T **_

…

_The word Chikara means strength and power in japanese_

_If you like Sailor Moon please read my fic 'Cursed Blood'_

_-Lady Isis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanx to all these people who reviewed _**NARGIEGIRL21, M.S Arashi Sumeragi, Animelovely, Illusions-chan, bizocochia U-u, rin/sessh, Inkblots, somethings not rihgt here peeps, cookie 6, Nefi and tisiphone**_ you guys are wonderful :) _

_I've been trying to write for sometime but I've been pretty uninspired, I just can't find the right music that makes me want to write, but I've been working hard_

**Disclaimer:-** I do NOT own RK and the rest of the gang otherwise I'd be a very rich woman and obviously I'm so broke I can't even pay the internet bill.

* * *

**_B-l-o-o-d G-u-i-l-t _**

**

* * *

**

Misao slumped on the couch dropping her keys and bag onto the floor as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"What a day" she moaned, lifting her injured hand and looking at the sterile white bandages that swathed her palm from different angles in a shaft of light slanting though a pane of glass. Sighing dramatically she ripped the bandages irritably off flinging them to the ground to analyze the injury herself.

Smiling she inspected the healing wound, the skin had rejoined nicely only showing the faintest pink lines between her knuckles that hours go were streaming rivulets of blood, in fact you wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't had been for the neat black stitches contrasting against her chalk white skin. U_nnecessary stitches _she thought, as she pulled her tired body off the couch and headed to her study. Entering the sleek, contemporary room decorated in shades of coffee she sat in the plush swivel chair in front of her desk and shuffled though her stationary resting in a pink mug.

Smiling victoriously she extracted a pair of small sharp scissors, laying her hand spread out onto the surface of the desk she focused as she lowered the point to her skin and slid the scissors tip under a stitch so that the black thread was pulled taunt. Taking a quick breath she sqeezed the scissors closed hearing a definate 'snip', at once the rest of the stitches in her skin became loose making it easy work for Misao to slip them out. Piling the stitches she had recovered from her skin she slid them off the shiny desk right into the bin that rested beside it then experimentally flexed her hand smiling at the freedom.

A sudden growl from her stomach punctuated the silent room reminding her of the fact that she had had eaten nothing this morning, standing up she headed to the kitchen to stop the annoying grumbles. Forcefully flinging the fridge open she looked at the contents her stomach churning at the sight of meat from yesterday. Spotting some pre-made pasta hiding right at the back the fridge she pulled the container out and peeled back the plastic top flinging it into the microwave for two minutes.

"Yummy!" Misao exclaimed as she pulled the heated pasta from the microwave and swathed the pasta in salad dressing grabbing a fork from the draw as she headed to the dining room. Sliding into a chair she began eating the food faster than the speed of light.

Slowing down once her initial hunger had been quenched she reduced her chewing pace as she reviewed her day. _I'm so happy Naru had a healthy baby, I mean if the child had been hurt I would never have forgiven my self, I think I should give Naru some kind of bonus I feel so guilty for what happened. _Swirling the pasta in the salad dressing with her fork she frowned _and now I have to find a new secretary, god I hate interviews _she scowled but brightened as she fished in her pocket and extracted the telephone number. Grinning she shuffled it within her fingers _or maybe I won't have to._

Rekindling her previous pace she finished her pasta and threw the bowl into the dishwasher as she skipped past back to the study where her phone laid. Swooping the phone off the cradle she resting the it in the crook of her neck as she dialed the number trying futilely to straighten its curling corners.

_Ring....Ring....Ring....Ring_, Misao listened from the ear piece chewing her lip apprehensively as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello" came a pleasant woman's voice

"Uh hi" Misao said back "Are you Kaoru?"

"Yes how can I help you?" the person affirmed

"I'm Makimachi Misao your friend Megumi suggested you for a secretarial job" she paused "are you interested?"

"Hell yeah, I'm in desperate need of employment, I'm going crazy sitting at home."

Misao's mouth formed a grin "Excellent, how about you come for an interview tomorrow. What time would suit you?"

"Ah 9 o'clock?" she asked hesitantly

Misao laughed "Can we perhaps have it a bit later, I'm not a morning person and have lots of trouble getting that early to work"

Kaoru joined in laughing "Okay maybe 11, is that okay?"

"That sounds more my time, so I'll see you tomorrow at my office in Chikara"

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Buh-bye" Misao said happily and put the phone down, she felt good after that conversation even though it was short _I like that person_ _I hope she gets the job _before tramping to her bedroom.

* * *

Kaoru smiled as she fluently slipped her small cell phone into the pocket of her leather jacket _excellent wait till I tell Aoshi._ She had the sudden impulse to do a frenzied dance to show how excited she was to finally see her best friend. _Misao I'm finally going to see you again, I've missed you so much, _as she closed her eyes and reminisced on all the good, bad and hilarious times they spent together. _And this time I'll force Aoshi to bind you and make you one of us, I don't think I could stand it if we were separated again. _

"What was that about?" a man purred in her ear startling Kaoru as he enfolding her within his strong arms, drawing her back against his firm chest. Closing his eyes he breathed in her feminine scent and brushed his lips against her upper ear.

"Oh nothing, I just got an important date" Kaoru nonchalantly as she relaxed against his form smiling at the cheeky way she implied it

Kenshin growled his eyes reducing to slits as he tightened his arms like a cage around her slender body

"Your mine, no man can touch you" he said possessively increasing his hold on her waist causing her to gasp from pain as his muscled arms pushed uncomfortably into her soft stomach, an act to show who was boss

"Relax," Kaoru hissed over her shoulder trying to loosen his iron clad arms from her midsection which was making it hard for her to breathe.

"I've got an 'important date' with Misao who is on the hunt to employ a new secretary you arrogant, egotistical jerk!" she snapped her temper flaring at his male dominance.

At these words Kenshins body visibly relaxed, his arms slipping down to rest on Kaoru's curvy hips.

"Good because if you did have a date," he trailed off nuzzling Kaoru's neck then raised his head to continue

"I'd rip him to shreds for even laying his eyes on you" whispering seductively in her ear.

Turning in his arms Kaoru slithered her fingers into the soft red hair at the nape of his neck and looked deeply into his violet eyes that had distinct golden spots dancing within their depths that held adoration and devotion for her.

"There you go again with all that male arrogance." She said softly her lips millimeters away from his.

Using the muscles in her arms she slithered her body up Kenshins causing him to groan in delight so that they were face to face. Kaoru agonizingly softly brushed her full lips against his so that he could only have the smallest taste, but Kenshin wasn't happy with that. Pushing forward he tried to deepen the kiss however Kaoru had other ideas and pulled away using his weakness to slip out of his arms. Kenshin growled at the sudden loss of her warmth and watched her briskly walk to the door where she turned just as she was about to leave and blew him a kiss.

"Love to stay with you Kenshin, but I've got things to do and people to see." Winking at him and continuing to walk out the door her hips swinging sexily in her tight blue jeans.

Kenshin groaned in response as her teasing left him very aroused "Damn woman" he cursed but grinned. She was the only one that could make him desperate. She loved playing hard to get.

Sighing he headed to his training room needing to get rid all the energy that Kaoru had created.

* * *

Kaoru grinned mentally congratulating herself for her tormenting of Kenshin. Grabbing her keys off the kitchen counter she scowled at the pots and pans her worst enemies and shoved them in her pocket slamming the door closed on apartment they had been renting. Heading to where her car was parked she slipped the key into the lock of her slivery blue convertible Kenshin had recently bought her. Sliding into the cool leather interior of the car she rested the keys on the dashboard so that she could retrieve her flip phone from her pocket and dialed Aoshi's number. 

The phone constantly rung for what seemed like two minutes causing Kaoru to become frustrated _god doesn't that man know how to answer a phone!_ Finally her waiting was rewarded when it was answered by an obviously pissed male.

"What" he growled

Kaoru rolled her eyes "Nice way to greet people **especially after making them wait 5 minutes for you to answer the phone! Do you need some detailed instructions on how to answer a call!** "

"Whatever" came his gruff reply, he never was one of many words

"I need to speak to you" She paused waiting for an answer but when none came she sighed and continued "Look just meet me in half an hour at Binui Restaurant okay?" she said as if talking to a child again waiting for a reply

"Can you just tell me now."

**"No!"** Kaoru almost yelled, the man getting on her nerves "Its important and I don't want to talk about it over the phone, so just get your ass down there or else you'll regret it." Snapping her phone closed she threw it onto the passengers seat of the car fuming as she cursed about 'the numerous insufferable jerks she had to live with'.

Starting the ignition she made it to the restaurant and walked though the door. She always liked this café cross restaurant, it was old fashioned unlike all the crap fast food joints popping up all over the place. Sitting on her knees in one of the booths she proceeded to order.

Skimming over the menu she decided on something light as she didn't require food "Uh I'll just have two cups of green tea and some rice balls." Handing the menu back the waitress with a smiled who hurried off the kitchen with her order.

Relaxing Kaoru looked at her watch _he's got five minutes. _The waitress reappeared a minute later slipping the green tea quietly onto the table. Kaoru picked up the small teapot and carefully poured it into the shallow cup then proceeded to take small sips closing her eyes and breathing in the pleasant scent of the tea. Feeling a sudden shadow cast on her small frame she opened her eyes and looked down at her watch _right on time _then up into Aoshi's cold stern eyes.

Kaoru gulped nervously, he didn't look very impressed, but then he never really was impressed by anything. He was wearing his usual long black coat open at the front to show his black shirt open at the top and black slacks. Despite people thinking that all black looked gothic he looked the perfect picture of sophistication and elegance.

"Hiya have a seat." She said warmly offering the space opposite her, which reluctantly Aoshi sat in.

He kept his unnerving ice blue eyes on Kaoru through his pitch black hair "Tea?" Kaoru said trying to break the silence between them.

"No" came his curt reply "lets just get the point."

"Fine, fine. The reason I called you here was we've found Misao."

At the name Misao Aoshi actually looked interested "Misao..." she heard him utter under his breath and Kaoru could have sworn she saw something flicker in his eyes.

"Megumi met her at the hospital after a small incident and Misao told her about how she needs a new secretary now so Megumi suggested me and tomorrow I have a job interview. "

"What time" he asked

"Umm 11 o'clock." Kaoru said only half listening as she spotted her rice balls coming towards her, thanking the attendant she picked up a rice ball and bit into it. Though rice balls would never taste the same as they had back when she had been human, it was nice to eat them again.

"Good then I shall come with you" he said to her

"What!" Kaoru shrieked "I don't think so"

"I will come whether you like it or not" he said monotonously

"Uh-uh, this is _my _interview not yours, I just wanted you to know that she's alive and well so that you can bind her, but you can do that _after_ my interview, okay?" what happened next startled Kaoru, never had never seen Aoshi so intent

"Look," Aoshi hissed grabbing the front of Kaoru's pale pink sweater yanking her over the table knocking over the tea so they were almost nose to nose. Aoshi's eyes practically shooting sparks "I've waited, I don't even remember how long to see her and I'm going to be there is that clear!" Using a quiet but deadly threatening tone

"Okay okay calm down" Kaoru said a little freaked "you can come."

"Good," was all he said as he let go of her sweater so that she fell back onto her backside "I'll pick you up 10:30"

Standing up made to leave but just before he stood out of the booth he stopped his back turned to Kaoru who was cursing on the floor as she straitened her jumper over her chest.

"Sorry," he said sounding stiff causing her freeze all movement astounded "I just got carried away" he finished and left.

Kaoru sat on the floor her mouth open as she watched Aoshi's figure. Never had he ever shown emotion apart from Misao's death.

"I understand" Kaoru said quietly which did not get past Aoshi's hearing as he continued to leave.

_My Misao, we'll be together again I promise..._

* * *

Misao was very proud of herself. She had used an all the will power she could muster and actually got out of bed at 8:30 which was a great achievement for her. Smiling she remembered the job interview planned for today. Darting to her closet she threw the doors open and walked in looking at the racks of suits, gowns, skirts and shoes neatly ordered.

"Ummmm I can never decide on what to wear" she mumbled to herself

Skimming the hung up clothes she cringed at the start of the huge debate forming in her head. However the argument was put to rest when her eye was caught by a greenish-blue coloured material. Heading to the rack she pulled out the article of clothing that had caught her eye, it was a knee length tailored skirt.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed at the skirt returning back to her bedroom where she opened pulled open a draw and extracted a light wool cowl necked jumper.

Slipping the skirt on she pulled the hem on the cowl neck jumper over the skirt to over lap and glanced into the mirror. Settling in her dressing table chair she worked the knots out of her hair neatly re-braiding it, before applying her light usual make up and a pretty silver chain with a single pearl bead around it that could almost pass as a choker. Transferring her essentials into a pale blue green handbag she slipped her right foot into a matching shoe then almost landed on her face when she tripped over the left shoe.

Running to the kitchen she prepared herself a cup of tea, as she detested coffee and a piece of toast. She never really desired food anymore, only eating the essentials. Grabbing her bag with toast in hand she slammed her apartment door and drove to her work. Stopping in the private parking of Chikara she awkwardly tried to re-wrap her hand in a bandage eventually succeeding as she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Misao found it amusing when she arrived at work at the amount of people who stopped with their mouths wide open at her being earlier than usual. Flashing them huge smiles in return she continued to her office where she flopped into her sleek 'boss' chair and a moment later after scanning the room began twiddling her thumbs as an indication of her boredom. _God this is boring why did I choose to come this early, there's nothing really for me to do, everything's been sorted already._ Sighing she opened her first drawer and pulled out an A4 sized sketch pad which she shuffled open to the next clean page then grabbed a pink drawing pencil with generous amounts of bright green feathers bending in all directions.

She wasn't sure at how long she had been drawing a new range of dresses before she was interrupted by a gentle knock. Frowning slightly annoyed at being interrupted Misao stood up and quickly stepped to the door which she slowly opened to reveal a gorgeous short woman. She was about the same size as Misao with a pale heart shaped face surrounded by thick black hair secured in a high pony. Misao silently envied her dark blue eyes which flashed wildly in the morning sun.

"Hello" Misao said smiling "You are?"

"I'm Kaoru the one you were taking to yesterday" she answered

"Ohhhh please come in" standing to the side holding the door open for her to come in

That's when she noticed the person with Kaoru. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from swooning, he was utterly gorgeous especially with his cold blue eyes looking at her through his black hair. Her fingers itched to run through his silky locks. _What the hell am I thinking _as Misao felt herself blush at her thoughts. Closing the door behind him she headed to her desk.

"Please have a seat" indicating to the pair of chairs opposite hers "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked sitting herself into her chair.

"No thanks" Kaoru answered with a smile as she scanned the room

Kaoru looked around at the office _this is so Misao. _The walls were painted a soft light green filtered with plenty of light from the huge ceiling to floor windows. All the furniture in the room was heavy golden oak giving it a classy yet casual look and upon Misao's huge desk she saw a modern computer, coffee cups, paper work and stuffed toys. Kaoru found it amusing to see serious Aoshi sitting in a chair upholstered with what looked like a hairy pink teddy bear skin that matched her own.

"This is Shinamori Aoshi my friend who wanted to come" Kaoru introduced

"Nice to meet you" Misao smiled to him but he showed no response _he's a quiet one, I like that_

"Here's my resume" Kaoru said extracting a slender bound book and handing it over Misao's cluttered desk

Taking the book from Kaoru's suspended hand she flicked it open and quickly skimmed the neatly typed print

"Oh wow you've worked at quite a few places over the years" she said quietly running her eyes non-stop over all the qualifications and jobs Kaoru had, however she paused as she felt the familiar gnawing sensation start to burn in her stomach.

_Oh god not now, not now _as her hunger suddenly washed over her like a wave _I don't need to eat I already did the other day. Why is this happening? _Resting her head in her propped arms realization dawned on her as the fabric from her new bandage brushed her skin _oh no, its because of yesterday! _Misao felt the panic swell in her chest _what am I going to do _she desperately thought as Kaoru showed no sign of stopping her babble about all her skills and experiences. Changing her gaze she looked directly into the eyes of the ice man 'Aoshi' who seemed to watch her with concern?

Aoshi watched Misao wriggle uncomfortably in her huge chair and noticed the small drops of perspiration gathering on her forehead. Aoshi's eyes reduced to slits as they darted around the room trying to find the source of the darkness he had detected _there's an evil ki in here, something's not right, what is it Misao? _Who seemed to also be aware of this force as she failed to cast surreptitious glances around the room.

Misao interrupted Kaoru's speech with a nervous laugh "Your hired!" she exclaimed loudly

"I am?" Kaoru questioned confusedly

"Yes! Obviously you have all the skills required for the job" She reassured with false enthusiasm plastering a smile on her face

Aoshi could tell Kaoru had not bought it and sent her a telepathic message _---there's something evil here, can you feel it?---_

Kaoru gave a barely noticeable nod before replaying. --_-She's suddenly went strange when that evil ki appeared I don't exactly know what it is, but I have a feeling Misao knows what it is? Do you think she's in trouble?---_

Aoshi contained a growl in his throat at the thought of his Misao in trouble --_-If she is, I'll be there for her this time, I won't leave her---_

_---Hey don't forget I'm here too. After all we were best friends!--- _Kaoru sent

_---Yeah but we were in love, our love was stronger than your 'best friend' one ever was--- _he shot back

_---Geeze calm down, I'm not going to steal her! I just want you to know that as her best friend even though she doesn't know it I'll always be there for her...both of you---_

Aoshi sighed and acknowledged what she was saying, which was very true. He was grateful that Kaoru had found Misao and vowed that she would always be there, but he wasn't going to admit that to her he was too prideful for that.

Tuning into Misao they saw she had swiveled her chair away from them towards the window to hide what she was doing. However their sensitive hearing detected her shuffling in her bag for a moment to retrieve something, finding whatever she was looking for she spun back towards them to grab the glass of water on her desk.

They were both surprised and worried when they noticed her porcelain cheeks flushed and her usual bright green eyes looking faded and dull as if she had been drained.

"Are you okay Misao?" Kaoru asked standing up preparing to walk to her

"No stop...I'm fine" Misao yelped in a horse voice

Quickly darting her hand to her mouth she ate something which she had purposely done fast so they couldn't see and took a deep drink from her glass. Feeling utterly nauseated Misao dizzily moved to put the glass on the table, but drastically misjudged the distance causing the glass to hurtled to the ground where it smashing into large chunks. Groaning in frustration she slipped to the floor and began picking up the shards soon to be joined by Kaoru.

Using this time Aoshi plunged his hand into her handbag to find what she had eaten and closed his fist around a small cylinder container right at the top, drawing it out he read the prominent label on the front.

**Dietry pills**

**MAKIMACHI misao**

_Dietry pills? _Aoshi frowned _You don't need to diet, your perfect_. Disgusted he threw the pills back in the bag just as they finished gathering the glass pieces. Watching Misao from where he sat he memorized her actions as she pushed her long dark hair from her face.

"Um yeah...I think we're done. Please start your first day tomorrow 9 o'clock" Misao said curtly as she moved to the door opening it for them.

The dismissal was silent but extremely identifiable. Aoshi looked very reluctant so Kaoru grabbed his lower arm and dragged him behind her _---no I want to stay I want to find outs what's wrong!--- _Aoshi yelled telepathically at Kaoru.

_---You can't, she seems really distressed and the best thing we should do is leave...don't you see we're making it worse---_

Aoshi glanced at Misao who had a look of desperation for them to leave in her drained eyes. Sighing he stepped his screaming body out of the office just as the door slammed closed behind him.

"Something's not right, you can keep hiding it" he whispered quietly tracing his fingers down the grains of the door "but I intend to find out"

* * *

Misao leaned heavily against the door panting her hunger beating inside of her, she groaned as she thought how rude she sounded but she needed them out for their own safety. The dietary pills delayed her hunger for a short period of time and she took them when she felt the warning signs, however there were no warning signs this time, it had come on hard and fast. 

Burying her head in her hands she wanted to cry, _Kaoru and Aoshi must think me as some weirdo _silently wincing at Aoshi seeing her at her most venerable and weakest time, _a great first impression _she thought cynically. There was no doubt about it she was very attracted to him, she'd never felt like this towards any man before and it unnerved her.

"No I can't get him involved it will only end in tragedy just like everything else" she muttered to herself flopping back into her chair "I'll try my best to avoid him, cause next time I might just fling myself into his arms and kiss him senseless, and I can't risk that."

Grabbing some documents she forced herself to concentrate on business matters barely succeeding for an hour before the stomach pains started again.

"Damn, this isn't going to work" she whispered as she came to the conclusion that she couldn't do anything until she was satisfied.

Jumping out of her chair she snatched her coat and headed to the carpark

* * *

******_B-l-o-o-d G-u-i-l-t _**

* * *

_I hope you liked this latest chapter...I know Misao may seem to have strange eating tastes in the pasta scene but I like eating pasta that way and it tastes really good._

_-Lady Isis  
__-Iona_

© 2004-8-3 Lady Isis


	4. Chapter 4

_I replaced the previous chapter four because I SPELT KAMATARI'S NAME WRONG?!?! and I changed all the he's and his for Kamatari because even though she's a man I think she would rather be acknowledged as a woman. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Ruronui Kenshin or any of the characters however the story lines mine._

_Sorry this took so long I was having big trouble with my computer, Please don't kill me T-T_

* * *

**_B-l-o-o-d G-u-i-l-t _**

* * *

"Good morning!" Misao yelled brightly as she pushed open her office block door 

"Morning Misao" Kaoru replied with one of her gorgeous smiles

"So what's on the agenda today Kao?" Misao asked "You don't mind my nickname do you?"

"Not at all, after all you are the boss and I wouldn't like to contradict you on my first day of work." She joked before continuing "At eleven you have a board meeting with a CEO about increasing the production and shipping of clothes and that's all."

"Oh no I have to face Kamatari" Misao moaned slamming her palm on her head "and I haven't completed any new sketches, she's gonna kill me. Oh well she'll get over it" Misao said lightly "please add at 12 'lunch with Kao' okay"

"Yes ma'am" Kaoru chirped releasing her fingers over her key board to add in the time.

"So I have..." Misao trailed off as she looked at her wrist watch to calculate the time "an hour before the meeting, I guess I'll do some work."

Misao strolled into her office dropping her hand bag onto her desk and neatly hung up her dark blue coat. Sitting in her gigantic chair she smoothed the wrinkles that had developed in the pale blue skirt and wriggled as she made herself comfortable, pulling her cheque book from her draw she opened it to the latest page where she neatly wrote in the name Naru Iijue.

With a quick scrawl for her signature she finished the cheque by filling in the last space with Naru's final pay and a bonus. Standing up she folded the check and placed it into an envelope with a little note and walked back to where Kaoru was typing.

Slipping the envelope in Kaoru's line of vision Misao asked "Can you please mail this to Miss Naru Iijue, thank you"

"Sure thing" Kaoru answered as she buzzed away at the keyboard.

Returned to her office, Misao sat down and stretched her tired muscles. Sighing she looked over her desk to find something for her to do. However due to the habit of completing every thing before hand she had nothing left to finish or start.

Slumping in her chair she closed her eyes and tried to think of excuses for Kamatari, however her thoughts soon began to stray to Aoshi _he seemed so cold sitting in my office, I just wish I could warm him up and make him smile. Come to think of it during the whole time he never even cracked the tiniest grin. I want to make him smile for me _envisioning his darkly handsome face. A sad frown appeared on her face as she felt her body ache to touch him, _Aoshi, _she longed to drag her fingers through his rich black hair _Aoshi, _to feel his lips against hers _Aoshi _to feel loved, _Aoshi _to be wanted.

"Urg! I must get him out of my head, this is ridiculous!" she whispered furiously knocking herself from her dream world

_I can't believe myself, I'm beginning to obsess over a person I don't even know. I'm scared..._

As Misao tried to figure her raging emotions out she was interrupted by a light knock on the door "Come in" she instructed, the door creaked slowly open so that Kaoru's head had enough room to just poke though.

"Your meeting starts in ten minutes; I just wanted to let you know"

"What!?!?! Where did all that time go?" she blushed _I can't have just though of him for a whole hour _smiling weakly she finished "Well then I'd best get going thanks for reminding me."

Smartly moving out the office she headed to the meeting room through the long airy corridors. By the time she had reached the heavy meeting room doors she was already ten minutes late and winced as her mind created a mental image of Kamatari hitting the roof at having no production sketches.

"Time for another invigorating meeting" she said dryly as she pushed the right hand door slowly open. Taking a deep breath she slowly slid through the small allowance and cringed when all the sombre looking men and woman in black, grey and brown suits turned her way. The silence was uncomfortable for Misao who resisted the urge to fidget. The only movement in the room was the occasional person pushing their glasses up their noses or coughing out the frogs that had developed in their throats.

"Where have you been!" came the annoyed voice of Kamatari as she crossed her arms under her flat chest and tapped her foot impatiently "Your late!" she barked flicking her shoulder length hair out of her perfectly maintained face.

Today Kamatari looked amazing as always in a pair of tan pencil straight pants, a white blouse and a contoured tan blazer, the stunning gold jewellery adorning her slender neck, arms and ears shining in the strong light. Misao looked down at her own outfit of a pastel blue skirt, a v necked blue jersey and a pair of white inch high shoes the only jewellery being a small ring, _I look like a bloody prude next to her, its not fair!_

Many people thought Kamatari as a woman because of how feminine she was but in actual fact she was a he who had unfortunatly been born in the body of a man, not that it had stopped her from being a woman spiritually and for that Misao admired her.

"Sorry?" Misao offered

* * *

"Lunch!!!" Misao squealed as she threw open the door of Kaoru's office for the second time that day "Thank god for lunch." 

"Did the meeting suck?" Kaoru asked

"Arg don't remind me, Kamatari almost decapitated me with her scythe when I told her I hadn't done my homework and then the board droned on and on and on and on and on and on about stats and money. I need a nice hot beverage to bring my bored to death senses back to life."

"Kamatari?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah know her? The first time I met her I thought she was a model and gave her a new line of lingerie to try on for me, and the funny thing is s_he did!_" she giggled

_So Kamatari was re-born again...or was she? _Kaoru didn't have long to think about it before Misao grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the glass clad elevator which they rode down to the public shopping floors heading in the direction of the exit.

"Isn't it nice to see all these shoppers in my store?" Misao said smiling as she saw a little girl drag her mother to the children's section "Its so nice to see they like my products, any way lets go, I'm starving" resuming with her hasty pace.

Making it to the cafe just across the street Misao opened the door. As soon as she walked in the coffee aroma that inhabited the place washed over her. The café was small but had a wonderfully normal atmosphere that Misao loved. The walls were decorated in toffee colours with highlights of warm red in the curtains and furniture. Selecting a small table in a corner Misao sat down on the vinyl covered seats and closed her eyes as she felt the warm sunlight from the window warm up her cool cheeks. Resting her elbows on the round Formica surface she opened her eyes to look at Kaoru. Kaoru sat opposite Misao, her blue eyes scanning the menu on the wall. Making their eventual decision when the waitress came round they ordered each a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

"So tell me a bit about you Misao?" Kaoru asked casually "Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Well no" Misao answered almost spluttering the tea in her mouth

She didn't know where this conversation was going but she was pretty sure that it involved the deliciously mysterious Aoshi. _Does she want to know it I'm available to her to set up with that Aoshi guy? _Misao felt her heart flutter but was brought back into reality when thoughts began to invade her mind about him getting hurt like they always didLooking sadly down at her hand she removed the gold ring from her index finger and slipped it onto her left ring finger. She almost wanted to cry, she really didn't want to do this but in order for Aoshi to stay away for his own safety it was necessary.

"I'm married" she finished watching Kaoru's reaction which was quiet dramatic.

The piece of chocolate cake that was intended for her mouth dropped off her fork onto the floor completely forgotten as Kaoru's deep blue eyes widened with shock "Your _married_?" she said weakly waiting in hope for her to say it was some kind of joke.

Misao forced a happy smile and raise her hand to show the gold ring with set in diamonds. Kaoru snatched her hand and pulled it over the table towards her face to examine it "_You're married?_" she asked again in disbelief.

"Yep" Misao reassured "Quite a while ago actually"

"But...but your name?"

"I didn't want to change it, its too much hassle with my business and all."

"So who's the lucky guy?" Kaoru asked trying to keep the bitterness from entering her voice

Misao paused _oh crap, name, name _"Uh...his name is Shido Li." Thinking about her ex-fiancé from years and years ago.

"Oh wow I can't wait to meet him!"

"Well actually he's in Hong Kong at the moment supervising his own business and I have no idea when he'll come back but he phones me practically every night, I miss him so much." Misao said almost in a whisper and to add even more influence she made her eyes water as if to cry.

Misao felt extremely guilty about spouting one lie after another, she really liked Kaoru she was like the sister she never had that made it even harder.

"Oh I'm sorry" Kaoru said sympathetically forgetting her previous anger when she saw her friend get emotional

"No that's okay" Misao reassured using a serviette on the table to dab her eyes "So are you married?"

"No I'm not but I have..." Kaoru trailed off as she thought of a proper word to use. She couldn't say mate "a boyfriend" she finished

"What's he like?" Misao asked

"Well his name is Kenshin Himura and he's amazing. He has these violet eyes that hold love only for me. There's no possible way I can describe him except that he's the only one that can make me melt, the only one who makes me burn when he kisses." Kaoru answered her eyes glazing over before snapping back to reality "Am I making sense? Oh well you know what I mean."

Misao nodded but had absolutely no clue, she'd been with men before but she'd never felt awestruck like Kaoru was describing and felt a ping of jealousy.

Kaoru saw her nodding _you don't know what I'm talking about you haven't experienced true love, Aoshi's your true love **not** 'Shido'. How am I going to tell Aoshi this news?_

Misao took another sip from her tea "So is Sano and Megumi married?"

"No" Kaoru answered "They are at the same stage in their relationship as me"

"They argue a lot, do they always do that?" Misao asked curiously

"Pretty much, but underneath it all they love each other. That's just their way of showing affection"

Misao giggled "they must have some interesting arguments"

"Mmm they do, you should meet some of my friends."

Misao decided to change the subject, if she met Kaoru's friends she might see Aoshi again "Crap look at the time, we'd best get back to work."

Draining the rest of the cup she slipped her coat on and grabbed her handbag. Paying the bill at the counter she and Kaoru left crossing the street back to Chikara.

Retracing their steps back to the office Kaoru sighed. She felt Misao opening up then all of a sudden she snapped back closed again.

"I'd best be getting on with some new design sketches otherwise all those snobs in suits and Katamari will be on my tail" Misao said over her shoulder and closed the door to her office

As soon as the door was closed she briskly paced to her desk and slid in her mammoth chair. Deliberately wasting her time, she began swirl childishly around releasing a couple of crazy giggles in an attempt to block the serious part of her mind. Refocusing on the work that needed to be completed Misao grabbed her drawing pad from her draw and found a new blank page. Running her hand over its smooth white surface Misao smelt its crisp new scent. Tilting her head to look at the sheet at different angles she waited for the usual ping of inspiration, yet after ten minutes of just staring she tapped her pencil impatiently on its surface and sighed in irritation.

Lightly doodling her pencil across the paper she roughly sketched out the basic shape of a face. Leaning her head closer at the sketch she noted how similar the face shape was to Aoshi's, slender and elegant. Before she knew it she threw all her energy in completing it. She didn't know how much time had passed before she finally satisfied with the drawing. Misao grinned happily at her achievement, she wasn't usually one to draw portraits because they were usually tedious and boring to do, but this had to be the best portrait picture she had ever done.

Lifting her hands she traced the soft tips of her fingers across his full sketched lips _Aoshi I wish this were real_. Suddenly Misao's reverie of thought was shattered when the door was opened and Kaoru strolled in. Misao acted on pure reflex seizing the pad and shoving it into a draw which she thumped closed.

"Sorry to interrupt" Kaoru said looking inquisitive at Misao's secrecy "But its three o'clock and I thought you would like to go home."

"Uh no I can't" Misao sighed "I haven't completed all the business work." Thinking of the non-existent sketches she was meant to complete, hopefully the designers next door had completed some so she could at least give the producing team some things to work on.

"Oh" Kaoru looked disappointed

"But you can go now, your shifts over." Misao said quickly

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" waving her hand to the door "Just go home"

"Okay bye Misao"

"Bye bye" Misao said as the door closed

Groaning Misao massaged her forehead "I've got to get these rough sketches done"

Opening the draw she took one more look at Aoshi's sketch and felt some thing familiar, like adrenalin pumping into her brain full of creative energy; _inspiration_.

Pulling out some fresh paper Misao held her pencil between her tingling fingers and began to swiftly draw out lines of different concepts before they left her mind. Between drinking lots of tea she worked rapidly to complete the rough outlines, she didn't even realize haw much time was crawling by. The shadows cast by the sun in her office began to lengthen as the dusk changed to night.

"There!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she piled numerous sketches neatly on her desk.

Stifling a yawn she grabbed her bag and slung her coat over her shoulders as she left the office. As soon as she closed the door a sudden thought occurred to her, darting back she wrenched open the draw and extracted the sketch of Aoshi which she carefully placed it into her hand bag.

When she arrived back to her apartment she felt like a zombie, throwing her coat and bag onto the couch she grabbed a plum from her fruit basket and munched it while she grabbed her night clothes and headed to the bathroom. Savouring the last bite of the sweet flesh she dropped the hard stone of the fruit into the rubbish.

Running a bath she poured an extravagant amount of bubble bath into the churning hot water. The bubbles almost formed immediately and only stopped right at the rim of the bath when she turned the hot tap off.

Slipping her clothes off she tentatively checked the temperature with her toes and beamed when it was at the exact heat she liked. Stepping in she sank into the bubbles moaning and gurgling in delight as the water worked wonders on her body. For half an hour she relaxed in total bliss before wrapping a towel around herself and changing into her night wear.

Dabbing her wet hair with a towel she returned to her bedroom where she operated on the knots that had developed in her tresses. Just as she was about to go to bed she slowly moved to close her curtains when she had a sudden impulse to have a breath of fresh air. Frowning at the sudden pull she opened the glass double doors and walked slowly out onto the balcony. The cold shiny tiles underfoot burned at her soles nevertheless she continued to the end. Looking around she saw the millions of lights all over city winking like stars in the black night. Shivering as the cold wind passed though the thin material she wrapped her arms around her waist and continued to watch the beautiful sight.

Unknown to her Misao was being watched. Aoshi watched from the shadows as she left her bedroom and walk across the balcony, wearing only a white spaghetti strap chemise that barely reached her mid thighs. Resting her hands on the barrier she looked at the town until a cold wind passed, causing her to visually shiver and wrapped her arms around herself. Aoshi wished he could hold her in his arms and defend her from the severe winds buffeting the building. Restraining himself he watched her tilt her head towards the sky and close her eyes in total serenity. Aoshi gasped as her perfect alabaster throat and swell of her breasts was revealed to him sending him crazy, he could feel his canines extend in lust for her sweet blood.

Aoshi couldn't believe the change in her, when she was 16 she was square and as flat as a board. Now as a woman she had bloomed into a beautiful rose, she still had a slender athletic look but it had become softened with curving hips and a full bust.

What happened next was totally unexpected.

Her head snapped in the direction where he stood on the side of the building, the soft green blue pools of tranquillity changing into solid chips of suspicion.

"Who's there!" she hissed angrily "Show yourself!"

Aoshi frowned but showed no other emotion as he crouched behind a pillar avoiding her eyes as she scanned the building. Never letting his gaze upon her waver he listened as she continued.

"I know your there." She paused again her voice dangerously low "Fine!" she snapped angrily when no one answered "Lets play cat and mouse then." She snarled her voice loud and dangerous "I'm the cat and I always get my prey!"

Misao leapt fluidly onto the railing of her balcony and stepped bare footed onto the decorative ridges that jutted off the building. Moving stealthily with a cat like grace she made it to her neighbour's balcony where she jumped lightly into a stoop and instantly sniffed the air. She could detect a faint masculine scent of a man, reducing her eyes to slits she examined the dark corners of the apartment and growled in frustration. The person spying on her had gone _damn._

Aoshi watched her little tantrum from a nearby building. Her long unbound hair swirled in the icy wind and her short night gown flared. After a minute she stormed back to her apartment where she slammed the door closed after she sent one more scrutinizing glare out into the darkness.

He grinned that was the Misao he knew back in the past but he found it unnerving that she knew he was there and her cold little speech she said before she went to look for him. The reason he left, was not because he was afraid of being discovered, but because he was afraid that Misao would continue looking for him and accidentally fall, he didn't know if he could live if that happened.

Pulling his flip phone from his long black coat he quickly dialled Kaoru's number

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

"Hello," came a feminine voice

"Meet me at the Akabeko" He said getting to the point

"Why you jackass I was..."

Rolling his eyes at the raccoons antics he snapped his phone closed cutting her off. Leaning over the railing he jumped from balcony to balcony like an elegant panther never once faltering, his black trench coat flaring as he went. Landing on the pavement he resumed a brisk pace as if he hadn't been building jumping a moment ago. Stopping by a sleek black car he slipped into the leather interior where he started the engine and drove to the meeting place.

* * *

"...planning to spend the night with Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled into the phone even though he'd cut her off. 

Kaoru dropped the phone back onto the cradle and fumed. Kenshin, Sano, Megumi and Yahiko had all gone on a hunt but Kaoru had opted to stay behind so that she could prepare a nice surprise for Kenshin. She was wearing a short black chemise with an empire waist especially for the evening and she had to admit even though it was pretty lacy she looked incredibly sexy in it. Growling angrily to herself she tramped to her bedroom and flung her large cupboard open.

Grabbing the first things she saw she reluctantly stripped the chemise off and wrenched on the faded blue jeans, followed by a tight button up blouse and her knee length tan coloured coat. Twisting her thick hair she stabbed the coil to her head with a blue biro pen.

_Its only Aoshi I'm seeing he won't care about what I wear _snatching her keys from her hand bag she irritably locked the apartment and travelled down the stairs to her car.

As Kaoru drove out the parking she groaned as she remembered she didn't have her cell phone and she hadn't left a message for Kenshin explaining where she had gone _this had better be good Aoshi _gritting her teeth.

* * *

Aoshi looked at his watch and irritably scowled _how long does it take that woman to get down here? _He knew she would defiantly come but why did she take so long. After five more minutes of waiting he eventually saw Kaoru's small frame come though the door. 

Plonking herself opposite him she glared daggers at Aoshi "What do you want!"

Aoshi found her hostility amusing _she's finally getting a taste of her own medicine _he smirked

"Well?" she prompted

"I went to Misao's apartment" he replied softly

"Tae!" Kaoru yelled as the young vampire waitress in a traditional kimono uniform walked by.

"Hiya Kaoru, how's Kenshin?" She asked

"Fine, can I have some tea? My nerves are totally shot."

"Sure thing" Tae said as she bustled off

"You went to Misao's apartment. So what! I can do that too!" she said sarcastically resuming the conversation.

"She knew I was there watching her in the darkness and I was entirely hidden" he finished.

"Well if you were hiding how did she know you were there?" Kaoru asked feeling confused.

Aoshi didn't respond he had no answer.

"Hummp don't answer then" Kaoru mumbled as she crossed her arms and began to think "maybe she has some psychic abilities?"

"Here you are Kaoru" Tae beamed as she slid the tray onto the low table.

Offering some to Aoshi knowing he would decline (which he did), she poured some for herself "Is that all you called me for?" She said in hope.

"No, I wanted to know how your day went."

"More like you want to know what I found out about Misao" Kaoru corrected grumpily.

Aoshi said nothing in reply.

"Well I'm going to be truthful; you're not going to like it." Aoshi's face remained passive as Kaoru decided how to break the news to him.

"Spit it out" he snapped

"Misao's married" Kaoru whispered wincing as his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped, the most emotion she'd ever seen in him

"To whom" he demanded dangerously recovering himself.

"I don't want to say, I'm afraid of what you might do to him." Kaoru replied blanching as he stood up slamming his balled fists on the low table.

"Tell me NOW!" He roared causing all the chatter around the Akabeko to cease "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to!"

"Ummm Aoshi please calm down" asked Tae tentatively as she nervously backed up.

"Leave this to me Tae" Kaoru said to her before standing up and returning her eyes to Aoshi "Look you can't bully me! If you want to beat the information out of me, be my guest" she taunted "but I'm not going down without a good fight!"

Aoshi kept the turmoil of emotions from his face as he squeezed his fists by his sides. Sending a final glare at Kaoru he spun around and stormed out of the restaurant. Kaoru exhaled slowly and dropped back into her chair. Grabbing her tea she slugged it down in one shot. Noticing the alien silence throughout the Akabeko she looked around and found every one staring at her.

"What?!" she yelled exasperatedly causing everyone to suddenly jolt back into their own conversations.

Even though the people weren't staring at her sensitive hearing detected the gossip going around the tables ..._she must have been having an affair, poor man...bitch...Man what a slut to cheat on that gorgeous man...Well no wonder she cheated on him, he's a control freak...slut...ooh he's a hottie...women these days, can't keep commitments..._

Kaoru abruptly stood up knocking her chair down with a clatter "STOP!" she yelled "I am NOT his girlfriend or his wife or his lover! Got that people?!" Dropping a couple bills on the table she stormed out stomping her heels on the wooden floors.

"Asshole people, can't keep their noses out of things" she cursed

* * *

Kenshin silently closed the door of his apartment and instantly sensed that Kaoru was not there. Looking on the table he scanned the room to find a note explaining her absence, but when he discovered none he moved into their bedroom. 

Even though it was dark in the large room he could still see the rich red of the silk bed sheets and the contrasting black fabric lying scrunched as if quickly thrown there. Picking it up he sniffed the article of clothing and detected Kaoru's distinctive jasmine scent on it.

Eyeing the delicate and extremely sheer garment he grinned and decided to wait for Kaoru in the lounge.

* * *

Kaoru stormed up to her apartment and just about kicked the door in when her key decided to give her trouble, _how dare he! After everything I've done for him he has the nerve to humiliate me, I don't think Tae will ever allow me into the Akabeko again after that._

Kaoru was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice Kenshin standing behind her until she felt a pair of warm hands encircle her abdomen.

"Where have you been?" He whispered slowly into her ear.

"With Aoshi" she replied

Kenshins eyes became hard with jealousy "Why?"

"To discuss Misao" Kaoru said

"Then why are you so angry?" Kenshin asked his voice hard that Aoshi had obviously destroyed the night of 'fun' she had been planning for them.

"Cause he humiliated me!" Kaoru just about yelled "We had this argument at the Akabeko because I told him Misao is married and he threw a cow!" she sulked

Kenshin chuckled at her heated mood "So what's this I found?" Lifting up the slinky black garment

Kaoru blushed but didn't say anything.

"I like it, but I'd like it even better if I see you in it" leading her into their bedroom slamming the door closed with a feral growl followed by a feminine giggle..

* * *

_**B-l-o-o-d G-u-i-l-t **_

* * *

_That's all for now, I just want to thank these people for reviewing_

**Paleah, **Kimi, **M.S Arashi Sumeragi, **erica6060, **becky, **len, **legolasEStelstar, **momijigirl's twin. I'm sorry if I've missed anyone

And thanks to Black wolf girl for editing this latest chapter

**IMPORTANT: **_Misao is NOT a vampire...send me an e-mail or you can tell me in a review if you have a guess about what she is ;P. _

_-Lady Isis_

_-Iona_

© 2004-10-04 Lady Isis


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own don't sue._

_I apologise as to why this chapter took so long, sorry if there is mistakes I didn't send it to my editor because if I did then it would exceed my time limit that I promised. I had to re-load this all because…this is so embarrassing…I spelt Battousai wrong._

* * *

Aoshi snarled as he grabbed an unfortunate lamp hurling it against the wall, a glass paper weight soon joined it on the floor along with numerous other objects used to vent his anger. Running his fingers through his hair he recalled the conversation with Kaoru.

'_Misao's married'_

Growling he clenched his fists, _how can she be married, she's mine no one else's! _Just thinking about another man in Misao's life had him grabbing a new object, a book,and throwingit against the wall, _I want to kill him. _

* * *

"Kaoru! Kenshin?" Yahiko yelled round the quiet apartment.

Kenshin growled from where he lay in bed cradling Kaoru, "What does that little brat want?" Kaoru groaned.

"I know you're in there ugly, come out!" Yahiko called again.

That did it, Kaoru snapped up from bed, "I don't know about you, but some ones cruising for a bruising." She hissed as she slipped from the bed wrapping a dressing gown around her naked body.

Flinging the door open she gave Yahiko her evilest glare and stormed into the lounge, "How the hell did you get in brat?"

"Through the door, which I might add was unlocked. Not just ugly, dumb as well." Yahiko answered smugly.

Kaoru fumed and lunged at him, but Yahiko sidestepped her and she landed on the couch, "And clumsy!" He exclaimed.

Kaoru positioned herself properly on the couch, sighing she ran her fingers through her snarled hair, she really was loosing her touch. At Kenshin's chuckle of amusement she glared at his advancing figure, clad only in a pair of pants, and sniffed shuffling away when he sat down beside her.

"So what brings you here Yahiko?" Kenshin asked pleasantly.

Kenshin was infuriatingly patient with Yahiko – as always, she just wished she could have her ally back against him; Misao. She cast her thoughts back to the past when they had a mutual enjoyment in terrorizing the poor boy. However with the revelation that Misao was married it had complicated everything, slenderizing the chances of her joining them.

"I've found Tsubame!" He raved excitedly.

"Great but what does that have to do with us?" Kaoru asked.

"She goes to High School here."

"So? Really what does it have to do with us?" Kaoru tried again.

"I want to enrol into that school but I need some parents." Yahiko mumbled suddenly quiet.

Kaoru cocked a sceptical brow, "Are you imply what I think you're implying?" She asked in a deadly low tone, "that I look **OLD!**" She finished with a shriek.

"Now now Kaoru," Kenshin soothed trying to contain his amusement.

"Don't 'now now Kaoru' me Kenshin," she humphed turning away, "Why don't you go to Sano or Megumi?"

"Can you see Sano being my parent?" Yahiko laughed.

He did have a point, Sano was a little perv especially when it came to Megumi; he could never keep his hands to himself, his attitude was no better and his solution to a problem was to beat the crap out of it. Not exactly a good role model let alone a parent.

"Blah!" Kaoru exclaimed throwing her hands up in defeat, "I'm going to bed, don't worry about coming back the couch has your name on it."

Returning to their room she slipped on a pair of panties and a shirt, she pouted as she heard Kenshin agreeing for them to become Yahiko's 'legal guardians' and continued to sulked as she slid into bed. Moments after she pulled the blankets over her body and heard the door close she was aware of someone in the room.

"Kenshin you banned from his bed," Kaoru informed threateningly.

"Very well," Kenshin replied softly.

Kaoru smirked in victory but her triumph was short lived as she felt herself being scooped up, blankets and all, and taken back to the lounge where she was dumped unceremoniously onto the couch, Kaoru shrieked as the cold leather hit her revealed skin. She didn't have time to react as she found the shirt and underwear pulled off and Kenshin lying next to her, Kaoru scowled.

"What?" He asked innocently, "You said I was banned from the bed and I couldn't leave you there all alone."

"You're incorrigible," she replied turning her back on him.

Kenshin stifled his laughter against her shoulder and pulled her closer, "You're not annoyed with Yahiko's comments are you?"

"Now where did you get such an absurd idea like that from?" Kaoru answered sarcastically.

"Because the boys a little slow when it comes to realizing things but in true honesty, you're the most beautiful woman in all existence." He purred kissing her ear.

"Well then it's a good thing that he's finally going to school and if we're lucky he'll come to 'realize' what a 'beautiful woman' I am, nice try Kenshin but I'm not forgiving you."

Kenshin didn't reply, but instead began to kiss the line of her shoulders until Kaoru elbowed him in the chest causing him to grunt.

"Oops I'm sorry," Kaoru apologized sarcastically, "The couch seems to be a bit small I guess I should return back to _my _bed."

Kaoru made the move to leave but soon found herself pinned under Kenshin, "I don't think so, you're staying right here, besides the bed will be cold."

* * *

"Kaoru!" Misao chirped happily.

"Hi Misao, did you get my message?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure did, I didn't know you had a son." Misao answered.

"And thank god I don't if I had Yahiko as a son I'd demand a refund and compensation!" Kaoru exclaimed, "I'm his legal guardian."

"Oh, is he that bad?" Misao enquired.

"I'm sure you'll meet him soon and then you can make a judgement." A new voice entered.

Looking past, Misao noticed a man following behind Kaoru and what a curious man he was. His long hair was bright red and across his jaw was a distinctive cross shaped scar, Misao frowned he looked familiar to someone? Or was she just being stupid?

"Hello my names Himura Kenshin," he smiled warmly, extending his hand.

"I'm Misao, it's nice to meet you," She chirped, enthusiastically shaking Kenshin's hand.

Suddenly Kamatari burst into the room, "I can't believe these sketches Misao, their fanta-" But stopped as she realized who was there.

"Oh excuse me," Kamatari sniffed snobbishly.

"Hey Kamatari! This is Kenshin." Misao informed.

"Charmed," She said curtly, "Can I see you for a moment Misao?"

"Well see you later," Misao yelled over her shoulder as she was rapidly dragged from the room.

"Now Kamatari that was _really _rude!" Misao chided as she stepped into Kamatari's office.

"Do you know who the hell that was?" Kamatari hissed.

"Nup no idea, ooh those look delicious!" Misao chimed as she spotted a box of expensive chocolates, "Where'd you get those from?"

"An admirer," Kamatari blushed becoming all girlie.

"You are so lucky!" Misao cheered taking Kamatari's hands and jumping round it circles.

"Stop we've gone on a tangent," Kamatari realized, "But do you realize who you were shaking hands with back there? Yeah that was the Battousai."

"You're kidding right?" Misao blanched, "I mean the B-Battousai has gold eyes, but Kenshin's were distinctly purple and he was way too short to be the Battousai."

"Himura Kenshin and Battousai are one and the same and who cares if he's short you're short too."

"Hey," Misao yelped, "You're just tall," Misao defended.

"Well anyway enough of the cryptic talk, we'll report it later, but about your new designs, they are totally _brilliant_ what the hell was your muse? Must have been damn good."

Aoshi flicked through Misao's mind, moments later she found her face flaming as she remembered his killer body and striking face.

"Ooh it's a guy!" Kamatari shrieked.

"No!" Misao contradicted her blush increasing.

"You," Kamatari pointed, her finger centimetres away from Misao's little nose, "are a lousy liar, so tell me _all _about him and what he was like in bed."

Misao squeaked, "Chocolate?" She offered snatching up the box her face bright red.

"Do _not_ change the subject this is an important issue, our little Misao is in llloooovveee!" Kamatari dragged, giggling uncontrollably.

"I _am defiantly _**not** in love Kamatari," Misao gushed.

"What ever you say Doll, but he really did inspire you I mean look at these pictures some of the combinations are pure genius!" Lifting an elegant sketch, "This new seasons is going to be a _real _hit! I really am interested in meeting this guy since it appears he's available."

"No!" Misao protested.

"What scared I'll steal him?" Kamatari provoked with a wink.

Misao humphed unable to answer, but Kamatari was right, "I'll be going now, can you get the sketches prototyped?"

"Already sent most of them, see you later Doll."

"Bye," Misao answered lightly despite seething inside, Kamatari _really_ annoyed her, despite wanting Aoshi to stay away she _wanted _him and didn't want to think about him going off with someone else.

Returning back to her office she spotted Kaoru behind the receptionist desk, "I'm going to go out for a bit."

"Are you okay Misao?" Kaoru asked, seeing past the cheerful façade.

"Peachy," Misao answered doing her best happy act.

Grabbing her bag, she checked she had her card and left the building _time for some retail therapy_. By the time she was done and heading back to the office, her sides were bulging with purchases, she couldn't wait she show Kaoru what she had bought, _nothing is better than a little indulgence._

"Hello Misao," a voice purred in her ear.

Misao jumped in fright and spun around to face an amused Aoshi, "M-Mr Shinomori," she squeaked in a breathy voice.

Misao hated him and herself at that moment, she had gone through all the recreational shopping specially to forget about _him_ and then he just had to pop up and ruin all her hard work. What's worse she felt like melting into a puddle of lust at his feet, was she really this fickle!

"Please just Aoshi," he stated, "Let me help you."

Before she could say anything else he swept the bags from her hands, "Thank you," was all she could stutter.

_Damn infuriating stunningly gorgeous man, _she pouted, "but you know you don't have to."

"But I want to," he answered monotonously.

"Um why exactly are you in town, you don't really strike me as a shopper."

"Getting my kodachi's sharpened."

_Dear god the man has kodachi's, _feeling herself rapidly being turned on.

Aoshi looked down at her incredulous face it wasn't a lie, he needed to keep his prized kodachi's in good order, it had just been a bonus that he had spotted her and had spied on her – from a distance – as she went into a bookshop, toy store and random clothes retailers.

"So I guess you're pretty good with them huh?" She asked interestedly.

Aoshi made an unbiased noise in his throat, _modest_ Misao thought, she knew he was a master at the kodachi's despite hiding his ki, she could just sense it.

"I guess we should take these bags to my car," walking in through the staff entrance and into the elevator.

Pushing the ground parking the doors slid open and her heels left the tiles to click on rough concrete, heading towards her green convertible she shuffled in her handbag and pulled out the car remote, pressing one of the three button the back of her car spring open.

"In there," she instructed, "Oh and I should grab the things I bought for Kaoru!" She remembered bending into the back and shuffling through the bags.

Aoshi stood back and admired Misao's shapely behind, as she leaned over her knee length skirt rode up revealing her slender shapely legs especially through the side split.

"There," she mumbled triumphantly, locking the car she straightened up and shook her inky bangs from her eyes.

Walking back towards the elevator Aoshi followed slightly behind watching the way Misao's hips swayed, so sexy without even trying, particularly hypnotizing with her long braid swinging left and right.

Stepping back into the elevator they felt it jolt before beginning to rise, Misao began to feel a bit uncomfortable under Aoshi's intense eyes and her heart began to thump wildly in her chest as he moved closer.

As she stepped back Aoshi moved forward, his eyes never leaving hers as he read the emotions flitting across their luminous surface. He could never decide what colour her eyes were, one moment they were green the next blue but what he found himself wondering was, what colour was the most prominent in the heat of passion, was it the green or blue? All he knew was that Misao had the world in her eyes and he could spend hours just staring into them.

"Misao…" He whispered in a husky voice, closing the distance between them and cupping her cheek.

Gently he ran his thumb over her soft cheek, then down her jaw and sensually across the generous curve of her lower lip. Leaning down Misao's heart fluttered, _he's going to kiss me_, her eyes becoming hazy, just as his lips skimmed hers she felt something indescribable, like power flowing between them and it scared Misao, enough for her to rapidly slide out of his grasp as the elevator doors opened.

Aoshi growled softly as he watched her retreating figure, "Damn," he cursed before following her.

"Hey Kaoru!" Misao bellowed, hiding her previous fear.

"Hi Misao, went shopping did yo- hello Aoshi!" Kaoru greeted.

"I bought you some something Kaoru," Misao said, pulling out a book and handing it Kaoru.

"The art of Voodoo?" Kaoru questioned sceptically.

"Its very stress relieving," Misao informed in a serious tone, "well anyway work calls."

Bidding her good byes Misao quickly exited to the refuge of her office, closing the door she flopped into her chair and traced her fingers over her lips, _Aoshi_ her eyes closing to savour the feeling tingling over her mouth, _god I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

_

"What happened?" Kaoru asked inquisitively, Misao hadn't even acknowledged Aoshi.

Aoshi clamped his jaw, "Nothing," he stated leaving the room with the swirl of his trench coat.

"Nothing my ass," Kaoru grumbled, she hated being in the dark.

* * *

_Will update faster next time, or so I hope_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry about the massive delay...see profile. Please don't flame me for bad spelling I've spent over six hours today writing this.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.

**

* * *

**

_B-l-o-o-d G-u-i-l-t

* * *

_

"So the Battousi is back, is he," Shishio stated, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, Misao and I saw him," Kamatari said rather breathlessly.

"And you're saying his little lady, _Kaoru, _works for you. Is that right Misao?" He asked.

"Yes…but I don't want you to hurt her," Misao answered hesitantly.

"She's not who I'm fighting, but we can use her," Shishio deliberated, "After all she's always been his weak spot."

Misao felt uncomfortable discussing the fate of Kaoru. In the short time Misao had known her she had become attached – they had so much in common.

"And I presume the Battaousi has Shinomori with him," Shishio said.

"Whoa what does Aoshi have to do with this?" Misao asked, Shisio frowned at her.

"Why Aoshi Shinomori is the infamous leader of the Oniwabanshu," Yumi purred from her seat next to Shishio.

"So you've met Shinomori," Shishio said, "interesting, so how did you like him?"

"Um he's um creepy," Misao said, blushing at all the attention focused on her.

"Misao, be weary of him," Shishio warned.

"Aoshi Shinomori is very observant, not much passes him or the Oniwabanshu. You're going to have to be very careful around him," Hoji Sadojima said.

"Yes," Misao said, a hard lump of unhappiness forming within her throat.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Shishio asked.

The Juppongatana members, standing within the large hall shook their heads.

"Well then, meeting dismissed," Shishio stated, looking at Kamatari, a secret message being passed.

Kamatari knew what Shishio was asking and laced her arm through Misao's, proceeding to drag her from the room, babbling incessantly about the latest gossip.

"Shishio what does this mean?" Hoji asked as they left the room.

"Aoshi is back to reclaim Misao," Shishio stated.

"But that's the balancing coin! If she goes back then we're in trouble!" Cho exclaimed in his distinct drawl.

"We have to prevent this," Yumi said worriedly.

"Yes; Soujirou you keep an eye on Misao – make sure she doesn't fall into their hands."

Soujirou nodded smiling happily, then darted out the door in the same direction of Kamatari and Misao.

"Excellent, the rest of you are to keep an eye on the Battousai and the Oniwabanshu," Shishio instructed.

There were nods around the room then the members quickly filtered out, leaving the hall empty and desolate.

"What happens if they do – despite everything – get her?" Hoji questioned worriedly, his permanent frown increasing.

"Then we'll simply have to eradicate her," Shishio stated calmly.

* * *

Misao sat at her desk, a whirl wind of emotions running through her. How did she so drastically loose control of everything – she was knee deep in shit. Fiddling with her fluffy pink pen she gazed blankly down at her sketch of Aoshi. 

So he was trouble, she needed to stay away from him – he was the enemy. Misao felt sadness clog her throat and hot tears brimmed within her eyes.

"Stop this!" She snarled, roughly wiping her fist across her eyes, "You barely know the man, how can you get upset."

Picking up the sketch book she tried to rip the picture – but she just couldn't. Sighing frustrated and over emotional, she hurled it into the furthest corner and stormed from the room, ignoring Kaoru's calls. Exiting through the back of the building, Misao roamed within her bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Placing an ivory stick between her lips she lit it up and breathed in the smoke.

Almost simultaneously she began to choke, wheezing and spluttering. Recovering from her rather inelegant lung clearer, she looked sceptically at the smouldering cigarette between her fingers. How on earth did people like this junk? She wondered, and tried again, this time with a better success. By the end of the cigarette she had mastered the skill – despite watering eyes and a sore throat – and vowed never to try this anti-depressant again.

"There you are!" Kamatari burst through the door, "I've been organizing the fashion show while you've been smoking like a chimney – you know smoking kills."

Misao raised her eyebrow, "I think I'm safe."

"Well fine! You may be immortal but smoking is a dirty habit especially for a lady!" Kamatari exclaimed, "It prematurely ages you – oh wait that doesn't apply either."

Grabbing the cigarette box, Kamatari threw it to the ground and stomped on it with her Prada boots, maliciously grinding it with her stiletto heel.

"There!" She said flicking her hair, "All sorted."

"You know you have obsessive tendencies."

"Do not, now come on we have a fashion show to prepare! Do you know how many people will be coming and we still haven't finished your new 'lovers' line yet."

Misao blushed, "I don't have a lover."

"Sure, sure," Kamatari said with a wink.

_Geesh if only she knew._

000

Hours later, Misao stood up and winced at the pain in her knees, she had been on the floor too long. Giving her back a stretch, she viewed the many mannequins dotted around the room, all wearing the gorgeous new line of fashion outfits.

"Congrats guys I think we're done!" Misao said to the multiple people in the room.

"Well the main body anyway. There are still some minor things to tidy up," Kamatari said.

"I think this is the best line ever," one of the sewers piped up.

"Yeah, she was quite inspired – weren't you Misao," Kamatari prodded.

Misao blushed, "Give over Kamatari."

Kamatari giggled, "Okay I think we'll call it a day."

Misao nodded and glanced at the clock – 11.22 pm.

"I'm gonna go home," Misao managed between a large yawn.

"See ya," Kamatari said, giving Misao a quick peck on the cheek.

As she walked through the door Kamatari yelled, "Don't forget you'll need to make a dress for the show."

Misao groaned, she didn't want to touch another sewing machine let alone make a whole complicated designer dress - maybe she could go in a bag. Debating on colours and designs for her dress, she eventually got home and was ready to drop dead onto the couch.

As she walked into the lounge she jumped in fright as Soujirou popped from the kitchen.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Misao shrieked.

"Sorry Misao," Soujirou said, smiling, "But you wouldn't have died anyway."

"That's beside the point, it's a figure of speech," She said slumping onto the couch, "And why are you here?"

"Oh I just had a feeling you'd be working late," He said happily, "So I made you something to eat."

"Aww Soujirou! You are too sweet," she said, her bad mood evaporating.

Taking the bowl from his hand, she grabbed her eating utensils and began to tuck into the stir fry and rice, "Hey this isn't too bad."

"Thanks Misao," Soujirou smiled, "But if you don't slow down you'll get ill."

"Pfft," Misao snorted incredulously, increasing her speed.

"Done!" She said, showing her empty bowl.

"New world record," Soujirou said, Misao poked her tongue at him.

"I'm going for a shower," she said over her shoulder on the way to her room.

As she passed the mirror adorned closet she paused and gazed at her reflection. Revolving slowly she eyed her body critically – would Aoshi like her body? She was so short opposed to his large frame and though she had an attractive figure, she was rather diminutive to other long legged, big breasted beauties.

Shaking her head she recalled the meeting with Shishio – it could never be. Misao never really had a problem with avoiding relationships but she didn't think she'd be able to deny this one. She craved the passion that Aoshi promised in those stormy blue eyes.

Sitting on her bed, shower long forgotten, she chewed her lip and let go of a long suffering sigh. If he was part of Kenshin's gang then he too would be a vampire. Slumping back into her bed, she loosened the collar of her shirt and gazed up at the ceiling, her brow furrowed as she thought.

_Is being part of the Juppongatana worth it anymore? For the first time I've felt a connection with a man and now because of Juppongatana I can't have him!_

"Misao?" Interrupted her thoughts.

"Soujiro," Misao jumped, "What are you doing here! What's up with everyone poppin' up all over the place!"

"I came to see if you're okay, you've been awfully quiet," He said, assessing her with a smile.

"I'm fine, just tired. Do you want me to set up a bed for you?" Misao asked.

"No, I'm going to leave soon, Shishio needs me."

"Oh, okay. Well see you," She said, this time making it to the bathroom.

"Good night Misao," Soujiro said pleasantly.

Taking a quick shower, Misao wrapped a towel round her body and made sure Soujiro was gone. Once certain, she went to her closet and selected a pair of worn jeans and her favourite 'elephant' jumper. Sliding on some panties, she proceeded to dress, slipping on the jeans and pulling the enormous grey jumper over her bare torso. Grabbing some colourful socks (embroidered with cartoon cats) she shoved her feet into a low pair of boots and left the apartment.

Not bothering with her car, she walked down the lit street, relishing the frigid wind passing through the knitted jumper and biting her unprotected skin. Very soon she found herself outside a small, children's park. Walking through, she glanced at the swings and seesaws moving crazily; a small smile formed on her lips as she remembered her own blissful childhood so very long ago. Seating herself on a park bench, she gazed up at the iridescent stars winking up in the dark sky. Finally the tears came, pooling in her eyes, making the scenery before her blurry. They streaked down her cold cheeks like boiling water, but she couldn't stop and they kept coming, faster and faster.

"Misao," a soft voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Misao called her voice hoarse.

Slowly, from the shadows, Aoshi materialized, wearing his usual tan trench coat. Misao didn't move, she just watched him as he advanced. Feeling ashamed of her crying, she quickly swiped her hands across her cheeks and stood up, turning around to leave.

_Great, this is all I need when I'm in emotional turmoil! _She thought ironically.

"Misao," he said again, grabbing her shoulder.

Misao shivered, not from the cold, but his deep voice saying her name. Turning slowly she made the mistake of looking in his eyes. They glowed eerily – a deep hypnotizing blue, unconsciously she relaxed and her crossed arms fell to her sides.

Aoshi looked down at her vulnerable face and engulfed her tiny body in a warm hug. She didn't respond at first then, she wrapped her arms around his torso under his coat. She trembled like a mouse in his embrace and he gazed down at her, _she can't look after herself,_ Aoshi realized. She was under dressed and underweight. He had been fooled by the huge jumper she wore, but now pressed intimately against him he could feel how thin she was – he was sickened. This diet had to stop!

Breaking the hug, Aoshi looked down at her, "We should get you home."

"Don…don," Pausing Misao tried to coordinate her words, "Don't want to go home."

Turning around she smartly walked away. Aoshi watched her through narrowed eyes then, a rare grin formed on his face as he remembering how stubborn she was. But he was a patient man – that's why they matched so well.

Misao didn't appear to be affected by the coldness, despite the grey jersey sliding dangerously low on the one shoulder. Intercepting her path, she tried to turn away but Aoshi held onto her upper arms.

"Look Mr." Misao snapped, shaking from his grasp, "I'm fine, I don't need you!"

"But I need you," he whispered, jerking her back and slamming his mouth upon hers.

He could feel her shock, but she didn't reject him and he rejoiced. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her encouragingly closer and coaxed her mouth open for him to enter. Tentatively her arms encircled his neck and she pulled herself up until her toes barely touched the ground. She tasted so sweet and Aoshi felt on a high – addicted to her.

Breaking for air, Aoshi's arms tightened around her body and Misao buried her head in his neck – feeling comforted, elated, wanted.

"We're taking you home," he said firmly and Misao, this time, didn't object.

Placing her back onto her feet, Aoshi draped his arm over her shoulders and led them to his car. Making sure she was seated he started the engine and drove to her memorized address. After five minutes of travelling Aoshi looked over at Misao and smiled – she had gone to dream land curled up in the passenger seat. Parking, Aoshi carefully – as if carrying glass – carriedMisao to her apartment, where he found her key still in the door. Rolling his eyes, feeling concerned, he found the master bedroom and laid her onto the king sized bed. Lying beside her, Aoshi pushed some stray hair away from her face and roamed her features, tracing them softly with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, but this time things will be different."

Laying a final kiss on her brow he took his leave, determined to keep a closer eye on her, especially after tonight, she really did need someone to look after her.

000

"Misao!" A voice screamed in her ear.

"No! I don't want to get up," she grumbled turning over.

"We have a fashion show to prepare! You can't just laze around!" Kamatari yelled.

Sometimes Misao really hated that woman, and she stubbornly burrowed deeper in her bed. Remembering last night Misao jolted up straight, wide awake and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the loud giggled escaping, a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"Are you alright, have you got a fever?" Kamatari asked, bewildered by the sudden change in her friends demeanour.

"And why are you dressed to go out?" Kamatari asked, then put two and two together, "Ooooh you had a rendezvous with your lover last night, didn't you! No wonder you can't get up, you only just arrived back home."

"No!" Misao objected.

"Oh cut the crap," Kamatari snapped, "You can deny it but I know the truth."

"Kamatari, you don't know anything," Misao sighed.

"Tsk, well then I think I should leave instead of giving you the dress I made you last night."

"You made me a dress? Why? I thought I had to make one," Misao asked.

"Well, after much deliberation I came to the conclusion, that if I left you to make a dress you'd probably come in a bag. As great a designer you are, you don'thave great personal fashion sense," She stated, distastefully eyeing her gigantic, ill fitting jersey.

Misao scowled, "What's wrong with my fashion sense?"

"Nothing," Kamatari said, but Misao swore she heard, 'if you like dressing like a hag.'

"So now girlie…strip!" Kamatari said, holding a dress over her arm.

Grudgingly falling out of bed in a twist of sheets, Misao slipped out of her jeans and pulled the jumper off, over her head.

"Good," Kamatari said, kicking the disgusting jersey lying innocently on the floor, "Now put this on."

Talking the dress Misao stepped within and shimmied it up her hips.

"You know," Kamatari chatted as she did the dress up, "You could have been a model if you weren't so short."

"Voila!" Kamatari exclaimed, "I can turn even the most difficult subjects into a princess!"

Misao rolled her eyes and turned to the mirror. The air in her lungs whooshed out, Kamatari was certainly right; she really was a master worker. The material was extraordinary, morphing from ocean blue to jade green bringing out the colour of her rare eyes. The dress was cut to compliment her figure, starting with an unusual neckline that split dramatically almost to her navel, held together by crisscrossing ribbons. The dress flowed into a cone shaped skirt that clung to her hips, and through a large split in the side, revealed an influx of gauzy blue and green materials artfully arranged.

Had Misao saw it before she put it on, she would have thought it trashy. However now, though very daring, it had an elegant class to it.

"Um, don't you think the necklines a bit too revealing?" Misao squeaked, blushing madly.

"Nonsense girl! Stop being so prudish!" Kamatari scolded, "You look fantastic, men will melt at your feet."

"Then we'd have to pack life jackets, and that would be inconvenient," Misao spluttered.

"Stop making excuses! Your lover would appreciate it," Kamatari sneered.

Misao grabbed a pillow and hurled it at Kamatari, hitting her square in the face.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a world renowned fashion designer!" Kamatari smouldered, advancing on Misao.

"Stop!" Misao laughed, "You don't want to damage the dress now do you."

At once Kamatari stopped, thinking about her actions, "Just wait until you change."

"You know, I think I like this dress so I'm going to wear it forever," Misao said, walking to the kitchen.

"Oh no your not, I don't want breakfast on it!"

* * *

"Good morning class, I would like to introduce a new member to this class, Yahiko Myojin." 

Yahiko nodded, acknowledging the class and focused his brown eyes on the girl near the back. Smiling at her, she blushed and looked away fidgeting with her stationary.

"So class," the teacher said, "I expect you to make Yahiko welcome and show him around, why don't you take a seat over there."

To Yahiko's dismay, it was a seat at the front, on the other side to Tsubame. Silently cursing, he took his seat and watched the middle aged teacher spring into action, trying to **explain** the political system.

_Great, first day of school and I'm already bored,_ sighing he glanced at Tsubame, watching her push her hair back and dip to take notes, _well it could have been worse._

* * *

Saito sat at his desk and glanced impassively at the horrifying photo's before him. With a quick flick of his wrist the photo's landed on his desk and he leaned back, taking a long drag from his cigarette. 

Picking up his phone, he quickly dialled a number.

"Hello," a pleasant voice said.

"Battousai, I have a rather delicate subject that needs to be discussed," Saito drawled, "Come tonight, anytime that suits you, and bring your lapdogs."

With that Saito put the phone down and killed his cigarette, dropping it in his overflowing ashtray.

"Damn you Shishio."

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews :D they really helped to inspire me.**


End file.
